Silence for now
by Lil' Bodor
Summary: The silence was comfortable and no-one felt the need to speak. But there were things to do, people to see and funerals to attend. The silence wouldn’t last forever, but while it did. It was bliss.- starts the day after the war ends - HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. I don't own harry potter/any familiar characters**

**Hey guys hope you enjoy**

Harry potter and the deathly hallows pages 563, 564, 584, 585, 

'_I thought he would come,' said Voldermort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames, 'I expected him to come.'_

_Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were sweating as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath his robes, with his wand. He did not want to be tempted to fight._

'_I was, it seems…mistaken,' said Voldermort._

'_You weren't.'_

_Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster: he did not want to sound afraid. The Resurrection Stone slipped from between his numb fingers and out of the corner of his eyes he saw his parents, Sirius and Lupin vanish as he stepped forwards into the firelight. At that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldermort. It was just the two of them._

'_Harry Potter,' he said, very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. _

'_The boy who lived.'_

_None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his-_

_He saw the mouth move and the flash of green light and everything was gone._

Harry awoke and jolted upright groping for his wand and glasses beside him before he realised where he was. He was in the 7th year dormitory in Gryffindor. The dormitory he had spent he better part of the last 6 years before now. And then it hit him. The war was over.

Voldermort was gone.

He, Harry, the boy who lived, the chosen one, had killed him. His hand found his glasses and he pushed them carefully onto his face. He heard someone shift and grabbed his wand automatically before he realised what he was doing. It was just Ron in the bed next to him. Hermione was in the bed on the other side of him and Ginny and George were in the other to beds across from him.

Fred. Fred was gone.

Harry jumped out of bed and looked at the end of his bed. There was a pair of clean jeans, a t-shirt, socks and shoes. Harry grabbed these and quietly padded into the bathroom. The hot water was bliss as he washed all the dirt and dry blood from his body. After he pulled his clothes on he conjured a toothbrush and grabbed some toothpaste from the sink. Looking up into the mirror Harry nearly dropped his toothbrush. He spat out the toothpaste and grabbed a towel to wipe the steam from the mirror. With the dirt his face had look fine but now he saw a large cut down length of the left side of his jaw. His right eye was black and numerous bruises covered his face, arms, legs and torso. He chucked the towel down next to his dirty, stained clothes and walked back out into the dormitory. Harry sat on the window seat next to his bed and opened it a crack breathing in the cold, sweet dawn air. He leant his head against the frame as the sun peaked over the top of the Forbidden Forest. Harry closed his eyes as the memory over took him.

_The Death Eaters came to a halt: Harry heard them spreading out in a line facing the open front doors of the school. He could see, even through his closed lids, the reddish glow that meant light streamed upon him from the Entrance hall. He waited. Any moment, the people for whom he had tried to die would see him, lying apparently dead, in Hagrid's arms._

'_NO!' _

_The scream was the more terrible because he had never expected or dreamed that Professor McGonagall could make such a sound._

'_NO!'_

'_NO!'_

'_Harry! HARRY!'_

_Ron, Hermione and Ginny's voices were worse than McGonagall's; Harry waned nothing more than to call back, yet he made himself lie silent, and their cries acted like a trigger, the crowd of survivors took up the cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters, until –_

'Harry?'

Harry opened his eyes to see Ginny standing in front of him in clean jeans and a shirt with wet hair hanging around her face, a comb in her hand. She must have gotten up while he was looking outside.

'It really is you. You really aren't dead.' She said timidly.

'I really am Gin, you aren't either, we're both here, everyone is, and Voldermort is gone.' She smiled t this for a second before her face crumpled.

'Fred isn't. Oh god Harry, he's gone. My big brother is gone!' tears fell thickly down her face as she knees gave out. But she didn't hit the floor. She looked up to see Harry holding her up. He sat back next to the window and pulled her into his lap where she curled up and cried into his chest while he held her tightly, silent tears of his own running down his face as the first sun rays broke free of the tree tops filling the room and lighting up the two people sitting on the window sill crying over a fallen brother.

'Harry?' Harry looked down at the girl – no woman curled up in his lap. They had both stopped crying a while ago and had been sitting in a comfortable silence as they looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts, breathing in the cold dawn air.

'Yeh?' he replied tucking some stray strands of long red hair behind her ear.

'Do you think we could go back to that way we were before? You know, like together?' she asked, looking back out the window.

'Is that what you want?' Harry asked, wanting to make sure that he wasn't forcing her into anything.

'Only if you do' she whispered back.

Harry tilted her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes.

'Of course I do Gin, I don't know what I would do without you.' She closed her eyes and sighed with contentment as he leant down and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

She laid her head back on Harry's chest and looked back out the window and he twined one of there hands together to rest on his chest next to her face.

'Harry? Tell me about last night? Please?'

Harry looked down at Ginny who had fallen still a while ago and sighed. He knew he had to tell someone and when better to do it than when no-one else was awake.

'Ginny you aren't going to like it. I mean, what happened, its going to take a lot of explaining.' Harry said, looking down at her.

'I know, just please harry I need to know why I almost lost you,' came her whispered reply. Harry sighed again but began from when he had entered the Room of Requirement only to leave it will Luna minutes later all the way to being in the forest, being carried back to Hogwarts and defeating Voldermort. Throughout the story Ginny had kept her hand firmly twined with Harry's the other one holding his shirt tightly.

After this they silently looked out over the grounds knowing they had a lot of work left to do, grieving to be done and people to look after. But for now, the dawn was all they needed to think about.

The dawn of a new day.

The first day we are free.

~*~

'Harry? Ginny?' came Ron's timid voice. Ginny and Harry had heard him get up and have a shower, Hermione had gotten up after him to take the next one. George was in there now.

They hadn't bothered the couple gazing out the window, in each others arms until now.

Harry and Ginny turned there heads to look at him, Hermione next to him.

'Do you want to go get some breakfast after George is ready?' asked Ron.

'I don't know if I'm up for being under everyone's gazes right now' Harry hesitated.

'Harry you have to eat' said Ginny and Hermione simultaneously. They both looked at each other while Ron and I looked from one to the other before we all burst out laughing.

After we had calmed down enough to talk sensibly Harry looked at Hermione.

'I haven't seen you laugh like that since my 17th birthday party at the burrow.' He said as her smiled faded.

'We haven't had much to laugh about this past year, Harry, but you have to admit, it felt good to do it freely, don't you think?" she said smiling again.

'It does, doesn't it.' I smiled and Ron chuckled and nodded to. George came out of the bathroom and we all turned to look at him.

'Breakfast?' Ginny asked. He just looked at her blankly for a minute before giving her a small smile and nodding.

'Sure sis,' he replied as Ginny and Harry unfolded themselves from there position on the window sill stretching out there stiff limbs.

'How long have you two been sitting there?' asked George with a chuckle.

'Before dawn' Harry replied as he took Ginny's hand, intertwining there fingers. Ron looked at him oddly but didn't say anything, instead he took Hermione's hand and we made our may down into the common room. The couches, chairs and a good part of the floor were covered in people deep in sleep. The group made there way silently through the people in the common room and through the portrait hole.

The orange glow of the dawn sun filled the corridors as they made there way down to the Great Hall.

The destruction in the castle was more noticeable by daylight than it had been the night before when Harry had raced through the corridors. Shaking his head Harry concentrated on the present. They reached the entrance hall and Harry hesitated.

'Its ok, we'll be right here' Ginny said, tugging lightly on his hand. He gave in and let her tow him along, Ron and Hermione on one side, George and Ginny of the other. As the group entered the hall they found it empty except for Professor McGonagall who was sitting half way up the Gryffindor table. They looked around for anyone else in the hall before thinking, its only just gone 6 in the morning the day after the battle, everyone else will be sleeping as long as they can.

As they made there way along the table McGonagall looked up at them, sighed and put her face back in her hands.

'Good morning Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr's Weasley.' She said looking up as they sat down next to and across from her.

'Morning Professor' came the murmured replies from everyone.

'I trust you are all here because, unlike the rest of the castles inhabitants, you were up early after yesterdays events' as she said this she looked directly at Harry.

'How long have you been up Potter?' she asked with a small smile on her face.

'Just before dawn was it?' Harry said as he looked at Ginny who nodded.

'Any one up for breakfast' she asked. Murmurs of consent came from everyone and she tapped the table 3 times with her wand. Enough food for double the amount of people sitting here appeared as did plates, goblets and drink.

'Dig in, you 3 don't look like you've had a decent meant in a long time' McGonagall remarked pointing to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They were half way through there breakfast when the rest of the Weasleys appeared in the doors of the Great Hall looking slightly panicked.

'There you all are!' exclaimed Mrs Weasley putting a hand to her chest.

'We walked up into the 7th year's dormitory and you were all gone,' explained Mr Weasley as he, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur and Percy sat down on either side of the table.

'More food then?' McGonagall said as she tapped the table and more plates and food appeared.

'Why are you all down here, you should still be sleeping. Harry, dear you look absolutely awful.' Said Mrs Weasley as she poured everyone some pumpkin juice.

'Couldn't sleep Mrs Weasley.' Replied Harry as he re-loaded his plate.

'I woke up first after Harry and the rest of them sort of just woke up.' Put in Ginny.

'Out of habit from being on the run,' said Hermione as she too re-loaded her plate.

'Yes, well, that's over now and when we go back to the burrow I expect you all to go back to your normal sleeping habits, you're wearing yourselves down. You're all so thin!' replied Mrs Weasley as she put more food on Ron's plate.

'Yes mum' 'Yes Mrs Weasley' replied Ron, Harry and Hermione.

As the hall began to fill with the survivors of the battle of Hogwarts the whispers, pointing and stares began.

Having finally had enough of seeing Harry slide further and further down in his seat, McGonagall rose and walked to the podium at the front of the room.

Seeing her everyone fell silent, all though a fair few were still looking at Harry and the Weasleys.

'Good morning everyone, as you all saw last night, the day has come when we are finally free from Voldermort himself,' she stopped and waited for the cheers that had gone up around the room to stop.

'Yes, now we have lost many and the arrangements for the transportation of those who have been lost must be made with me or one of the teachers today please. I know that many of you are wishing to thank the person who set us all free from this terrible war, but I must ask you this. Harry Potter is not an object to be stared at, pointed at or whispered about. He is a living person, with feelings and a family. He wishes to recover not be bombarded by people who want to idolise him. Harry Potter is this world's saviour but he is also a human being. Please remember that if you do talk to him. He has lost more than you can imagine not just in this war but in the war that we thought had stopped 16 years ago when he defeated the dark lord the first time. I am also asking for volunteers for the rebuilding of certain parts of the castle and the grounds surrounding the castle as we wish to re-open the school next year and this cannot happen unless we have all the help we can. Students will have this year's work re-taught next year as well as next years set work. Any 7th years wishing to repeat their 7th year, next year are welcome to. Enjoy your breakfast.' Nodding McGonagall left the Great Hall, closely followed by Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and George.

'Well that was fun, wasn't it' said George happily. As they climbed through the portrait hole into the, now empty, Gryffindor common room.

Harry walked in and collapsed on a couch pulling Ginny down next to him. Hermione collapsed next to Ginny while Ron and George fell into the armchairs near the fire.

Ron looked at Harry and Ginny oddly as she curled up next to him and he put his arm around her, idly playing with her hair as he looked into the fire.

As if feeling Ron's eyes on him, Harry looked up. They shared a look before Harry discretely nodded his head towards to staircase. Ron nodded and stood. Harry unfolded himself from Ginny and stood up to.

'Back in a minute guys' Harry said quietly as an explanation, before he and Ron climbed the staircase to there dormitory.

Harry sat on the window he had been sitting on that morning with Ginny, while Ron sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

They sat in silence for a while before Ron flopped back on the bed and groaned, covering his face with his hands.

'Ron?' Harry looked at his friend concernedly, not sure if this had something to do with him and Ginny or not.

'Ginny' he said sitting up and looking his friend in the eye.

'No, I'm Harry' Harry said pointing to himself with a sarcastic gesture.

'Harry, mate, what you doing with my little sister?' he asked an exasperated look on his face.

'Listen, Ron. You know how much I liked your sister in sixth year, you know why I broke it off. She wants it together again, and really, so do I' Harry finished lamely looking at his sneakers.

'Don't hurt her, and try to keep it low profile round me mate but I'm cool with it.' Ron replied surprisingly calm as he jumped off the bed.

'I wouldn't hurt her and you know it,' Harry said as they walked to the door.

'I know mate, just doing my brotherly duties. But seriously, deal?' Ron stopped and held out his hand.

'Deal' Replied Harry as he shook Ron's hand.

'I can't wait till you tell Bill, he's Ginny's favourite,' sniggered Ron.

'Keep your mouth shut Ron,' Harry groaned.

'Sure mate, but the time will come,' they both laughed as he said this and walked back down into the common room.

Ron took his seat in the armchair again as Harry sat down next to Ginny, who curled into him as he put his arm around her. The silence was comfortable and no-one felt the need to speak. But there were things to do, people to see and funerals to attend. The silence wouldn't last forever, but while it did. It was bliss.

**Do I continue or keep as a one shot?**

**How you liked**

**Reviiiewwwwwws please =]**

_I'm not talking to myself, I'm thinking…..verbally_

**xx Lil' Bodor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers**

_**Ringo Beeblebrox**__:_ Thanks for that, my beta was on holidays so she just told me to post it

_**Worldaker:**_ Thanks for the correction, I write things like they sound I really should read it better haha.

**This is sort of just an info/filler chapter to get everyone up-to-date with my crazy mind plot :) enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

We all looked up when we heard the portrait hole open and voice float in.

We hadn't moved from our positions in the common room since our return from breakfast.

'Oh there you lot are! We were worried we would have to wake you up. Harry dear, Professor McGonagall wants to see you in the Head's office.' Mrs Weasley said as she plus all the rest of the Weasleys and Fleur made there way over to the group by the fire.

'What's happened?' Harry asked, instantly alert.

'Nothing has happened. I think it has something to do with Kingsley, he's up there too.' Mr Weasley replied absently as he took in the positions of Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron where the two couples were curled up with each other on different sofas.

'I suppose I'd better go then,' Harry said as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses. Ginny sat back a little so that he could get up.

'I'll be back soon Gin,' Harry murmured as he brushed his hand against hers.

'Harry!' Bill called as Harry went to climb out of the portrait hole.

Harry turned around slowly, hoping he hadn't made anything of the way he and Ginny had been sitting.

'Yeh?' Harry replied nervously.

'The password is Harry Potter' Bill called, smiling at the shock then embarrassment that crossed his face.

'Thanks Bill,' Harry muttered as he climbed out of the portrait hole.

Harry made his way to the other side of the castle without running into anyone, thanks to his extensive knowledge of the secret passage ways around the school. Harry reached the gargoyle outside of the Head's, now McGonagall's, office.

'Harry Potter,' he muttered to the gargoyle which cackled before moving aside to reveal the moving staircase which Harry reluctantly began to climb.

Harry knocked on the open door at the top of the stairs and Professor McGonagall and Kingsley, who had been standing at the window, turned to look at him.

'Harry, come in,' said McGonagall as she motioned for him to take a seat.

'How are you feeling Harry?' Kingsley asked concernedly from the chair next to him.

'Been better,' Harry laughed, rubbing his chest where the killing curse had left a very angry looking scar.

'I believe we all have at some time or another,' muttered McGonagall from behind the desk.

'That is true Minerva, and those times should become overwhelmingly frequent in the future now that most of the threat has been thwarted,' replied Kingsley with a dry chuckle.

'Now Harry we asked you up here for a few reasons. Firstly we are going to have to schedule an interview with the press soon or you will have them following you ten times worse than they will anyway.' Kingsley laughed as Harry made a face but nodded.

'Now as to where you are going to live, Molly Weasley has already informed me that you are going o be staying with the Weasleys. The only problem with that is that they are currently housed at there Aunt Muriel's home as the Burrow was destroyed when the Death Eaters attacked at Bill and Fleur's wedding.' Kingsley held up a hand for silence when Harry opened his mouth to speak.

'The ministry is giving money to those who will need to rebuild and such. The Weasleys are having that put into there vault as we speak. This is where the next matter comes into place though. The Weasleys and yourself are going to need a place to stay during the construction of a new house as Molly does not wish to stay with her Aunt any longer than necessary.

'Now the Goblins of Gringotts have informed us of your breakout of Gringotts on there dragon,' Kingsley stopped to laugh as Harry turned beetroot red.

'Yes well, that isn't what the point is. The point is that now that you are of age and able to go out into public without being captured or killed, your inheritance has come into your possession.' Kingsley pulled out a piece of parchment and unfolded it.

'Your inheritance consists of:

The house of Godrics Hollow and all of its contents  
Potter Manor and all of its contents  
Grimmauld Place and all of its contents

Black Family vault and all of its contents

Potter family vault and all of its contents

James and Lily Potter's vault and all of its contents

As well as your own vault which you already have access to,' finished Kingsley.

Harry stared at him, mouth hanging open as he tried to process what he had just been told.

Kingsley handed him the parchment and a small bag. A note on the outside of the bag read, "Keys to J & L Potter Vault and Potter Manor. All other vaults are family activated."

Harry looked up to see McGonagall staring at him, concern etched into her features.

'Harry? Are you alright? I know it's a lot to take in but-'

Harry cut her off.

'No, no, I'm fine,' he said shaking his head to clear it and get his thought back in order.

'Ok, so I am assuming that the plan is for the Weasleys and I to live at one of my houses, wow that sounds weird,' McGonagall and Kingsley laughed at Harry as he got sidetracked.

'That's right, but only if you agree,' replied McGonagall turning serious again.

'Of course I agree, there family!' said Harry happily.

'Well now that's settled Grimmauld Place or Potter Manor?' asked Kingsley.

'Well we haven't had a chance to check out what the Death Eaters left at Grimuld Place but I've never been to Potter Manor so I don't know how big it is,' Harry trailed off as a thought occurred to him.

'Who did Potter Manor belong to?' Harry asked.

'Your grandparents on your father's side, it's the house in which your father grew up in. Its rather large as the name suggests and will fit all of the Weasleys, yourself plus many more guests,' replied McGonagall with a small smile.

'Ok, Potter Manor it is then. Do you have the address? I want to go have a look today before everyone goes there tomorrow.' Harry asked looking up from the little bag with the keys in it.

'There on the bottom of the parchment,' replied Kingsley pointing them out.

'Ok, so if the Weasleys, Hermione and I all go to Potter manor tomorrow, shall we schedule the interview for the day after around lunch?' Harry asked, looking at Kingsley.

'I believe that would work well. I think we should have it at the Ministry and I assume you wish Miss Granger and Mr Weasley to be present to?' Kingsley asked as he wrote it down on a scrap of parchment.

'As well as Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. They all did there part as Dumbledore's Army here at school.' Harry replied looking at Professor McGonagall.

'Of course, shall we all meet in the Ministers office at 11am for lunch so that we can talk about the type of answers you are willing to give before the conference at say 12:30pm?' Kingsley asked.

'Sounds good, I'll tell them today and we'll meet you on Friday.' Harry turned to Professor McGonagall.

'Is that all?' he asked her.

'Yes, just let me know when you and the Weasleys are leaving tomorrow,' she looked Harry in the eyes and sighed.

'Go and rest Potter, goodness knows you deserve it,' she sighed.

Harry thanked them both before making his way back to Gryffindor tower.

As he stepped through the portrait hole, Harry heard the crying of a baby. Harry turned towards the fire to see Mrs Tonks holding a crying baby, gently rocking him, trying to get him to stop.

The baby stopped as soon as he saw Harry and reached his chubby little fingers out towards him. Everyone in the room turned to see Harry were he was standing, staring at the child who looked so much like Tonks, get at the same time, so much like Remus, the last Marauder's to survive.

Harry made himself walk over to Mrs Tonks and the child of his Dad's best mate.

'Hello Harry dear, its good to see you again.' Said Mrs Tonks quietly as she put Teddy into Harry's arms and arranged him properly.

Harry looked up at Mrs Tonks with tears in his eyes.

'Mrs Tonks,' he began but was cut off by a sharp reply.

'We'll have none of that Harry, Andromeda or Andy, none of this Mrs Tonks business seeing as you are Teddy's Godfather.' She reached over and stroked Teddy's now aqua coloured hair off of his face.

Harry looked down at his godson and smiled when he tried to grab Harry's glasses.

'Hey there Teddy, I'm Harry, your Godfather.' Teddy's face scrunched up for a moment before his hair turned a messy black and his eyes turned emerald green. Harry tickled the little baby who shrieked with laughter. He walked over to sit next to Ginny who leaned over to smile at Teddy who changed his hair to bright red and his eyes to a deep brown, just like Ginny. Harry whispered for her to take him and she did immediately, cooing at him and tickling him till he shrieked with laughter again.

'What did McGonagall and Kingsley want?' Ginny asked, and the whole room went silent.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses and put an arm around Ginny, pulling her closer, being careful of Teddy who had changed his hair back to Tonks' favourite shade of bubblegum pink.

'We have an interview with the press on Friday morning. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna I want you all to come with me.

'Apparently I also have an inheritance which they haven't had a chance to tell me about this past year, for obvious reasons. I now own,' Harry paused as he unfolded the parchment he still held in his hand:

"The house of Godrics Hollow, Potter Manor, Grimmauld Place, Black Family vault, Potter family vault, James and Lily Potter's vault, as well as my own vault." Harry finished with a sigh as everyone looked at him in astonishment.

'The other thing was,' he said, looking at Mrs Weasley, 'was as to where I would be living. Now, as the burrow is currently unavailable to live in, you will all be staying at Potter Manor.' Harry held up a hand at the protests. 'To be honest I don't think Aunty Muriel will appreciate you being there any longer than you have to be,' everyone laughed at this.

Harry turned to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. 'Will you guys come with me to check it out today, I've heard of it before today, let alone seen it.' They all nodded happily and Harry turned his attention back to Ginny and Teddy.

~*~

By 11am, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were ready to go to the Potter manor. Kreacher had put together a large basket full off food and drink for them to eat for lunch at the manor.

After explaining what they were doing to Mr and Mrs Weasley (who were worried to let them all out of her sight after only just getting three of them back but they had convinced her to let them go after all they were coming back this time) they made there way own the long path to the gates from beyond which they could apparate to there soon to be new home.

'Ginny I'm going to side-a-long apparate you ok?' Harry asked as they reached the gates.

'Of course,' she replied, squeezing his hand.

'Ok, you guys got the address?' Harry asked Rona and Hermione who were carrying the basket.

'Yes, we'll see you guys there,' and with that they both disapparated with a loud POP!

'Come here Gin, hold tight,' harry said as he hugged her tight to his side before they turned into the tight darkness.

**Likey like? Reviewers get virtual puppies and rainbows hehe no im not crazy Well I don't think I am….you no what to do**

_I'm not talking to myself……….i'm thinking..verbally _

**xx Lil Bodor**


	3. Authors Note!

Hey guys, really sorry I haven't updated for a while and yes I know it has been a LONG time. I will update both of my stories as soon as I can but I have personal stuff and exams and gosh knows what else going on in my life lately and my inspiration was being used on a piece of writing for a funeral and such, I haven't had a lot of time.

Thanks for staying with me,

Post soon I promise

Lil Bodor xx  
Imagination is more important than knowledge


	4. Chapter 3

**Sooooo sorry for the wait but here it is hope you likey**

Chapter 3

'Oi Harry! Are we at the right address? We didn't over shoot or something?' Ron asked as they all stared at the scene before them.

'No, it says number 1,' Harry replied absently.

The small group were standing in front of a wrought iron gate set into a tall sandstone wall. A slot for mail in the wall had the number 1 above it. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and walked up to the gate. He glanced back at the others quickly before turning back and reaching out to touch the iron of the gate. As soon as Harry's fingers closed around one bar of the gate the words, Potter Manor appeared on the gate before it swung open soundlessly.

'Definitely in the right place,' Harry muttered as the others came up to sand with him and Ginny's hand intertwined with his again.

Beyond the gate was a long drive that split into a circle around a fountain in front of the biggest house Harry had ever seen, including Malfoy manor. Flowers bloomed in beds surrounding the house. Open grounds spread on all sides of the house for at least 3 miles in each direction.

'Its number 1 probably because it's the only one on the block,' Hermione commented absently as they walked closer towards the house. Everyone laughed and continued to walk. The house seemed to grow bigger and bigger the closer they got to it.

Harry stopped at the bottom of the few stairs to the front door. Ginny squeezed his hand encouragingly and whispered, 'We're here for you Harry.'

After a moment harry pulled a little bag containing the keys to the Manor out of his pocket before extracting the largest key and returning it to his pocket.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped up the steps to stop inches from the door.

He inserted the key and turned it. A silver glow surrounded the door and as it faded Harry read the words, 'Welcome home Mr Potter,' on the door before it faded and the door swung open just as silently as the gate.

Harry and Ginny stepped forward into a large entrance hall. Light streamed in from ceiling to floor windows that covered the wall that the grand staircase curved up, leading to another floor. Ron set the basket down next to the door and walked up to Harry putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Welcome home mate,' he said softly as they gazed around the hall.

'Come on, we might as well stay together, don't want anyone getting on the wrong end of a protection spell,' Harry said quietly after a moment, taking Ginny's hand and walking slowly to an open arch way on his left.

They walked into a large but cosy sitting room. Two sofa's an a few armchairs where set around a large fireplace. Large bay windows looked out onto the drive and fountain. Turning from the windows Harry saw three large pictures above the fireplace.

The middle picture was of Lily, James and a baby Harry. He watched as Lily bounced him on her knee and James tickled him until he shrieked with laughter and grabbed at James' glasses smiling happily before waving them in front of Lily who was laughing. Harry looked at the picture on the left. This picture was of an older couple waving at him. Harry realised it was James' mother and father, his grandparents.

Harry looked at the last picture on the right. This one was of James and Sirius, arms around each others shoulders while they laughed hysterically at some long forgotten joke before waving at the camera still grinning.

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes for his long gone relatives and Ginny pulled him close. Harry buried his face in her hair while he tried to control his emotions.

After he had regained control he and Ginny wandered over to where Hermione and Ron were looking at the framed pictures on the mantle. Harry recognised the picture in the centre. It was the same one he had found torn in Grimmauld Place, where he had found half a picture there, this picture was whole. A little black haired baby zoomed in and out of the picture on a toy broomstick a foot in the air, giggling happily and scar free, while James Potter laughed as he chased after him. Lily was in the corner trying to keep out of the way while clapping and laughing as her little boy flew past her and smiled. Harry smiled and looked at the other pictures. Most contained Lily, James, Harry or Sirius. And a few contained the other two marauders. One picture caught Harry's eye and he picked it up. It had his grandparents, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and himself all bundled together waving up at the camera. Harry replaced the picture but put it next to the one of him and his parents at the front.

Hermione and Ron smiled at this and led the way into the next room.

They walked into a large dining room with a table to sit up to about 30 people comfortably. Harry and Ginny walked through a door off to the side and into a kitchen about half the size of the Hogwarts kitchen though still very, very big.

'Mum will love this,' Ginny laughed when she saw the kitchen.

'She definitely will, make sure we show this to her last ok,' Harry chuckled.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, probably with some smart comment, when Hermione's voice floated in from the dining room.

Harry and Ginny wandered back into the dining room to see Hermione and Ron half way up the long table staring at something on the table, the only thing on the table.

'I can't touch it, it has a protection around it,' Hermione replied to Harry's questioning glance, gesturing at the letter on the table.

Harry reached forward, expecting to meet a resistance, and grabbed the letter. He looked at it in his hand and then back at Hermione who shrugged.

The front of the letter read; Harry James Potter.

Harry's fingers shook as he turned it over and broke the seal.

Harry pulled out 2 pieces of parchment and read the first one aloud.

'_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this it means that you have come of age and inherited Potter manor, congratulations._

_It also means that we, your grandparents, and your parents, Lily and James, did not survive the war._

_Harry we leave you this house and all of its contents to share with your friends. We hope that you will use it well. The Potter Family also housed 2 house elves which stay at another house._

_Potter Estate, in the mountains of Switzerland, is an Estate that has been kept a secret between the Potters and close friends. We also leave you this estate and all of its contents. Krissy and Larsey live there when the manor is not in use and will respond on call._

_Never forget the importance of family, Harry._

_The Potters live on with you._

_Most precious possessions of both us and your parents reside in our vaults including all of our engagement and wedding rings, jewellery, photo albums and various other pieces. Fell free to give these to your loved ones and to use yourself._

_We had hoped never to write this letter, but we died for the cause we believed in and to protect our loved ones. To protect you, our beloved Grandson._

_With all our love, your loving grandparents,_

_Victoria Elizabeth Potter  
Joseph Daniel Potter'_

Harry finished the letter with tears running down his face thickly as he unfolded the second letter and began to read aloud again

'_Dearest Harry,_

_Our names live on with you as we watch over you, our son. We will always be there, even when you don't think we are. Our family, our friends, will hopefully be there to protect you when we aren't. Sirius Black, your godfather, will hopefully raise you when we cannot. If you are here it means that the war has hopefully been won._

_Live your life to the fullest Harry, and remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy, remember the people who were good and kind and brave and strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember us, remember your grandparents on both sides, remember that good and evil are in everyone but not everyone is the same, there are not just two sides to the war, there are many, remember that, remember us._

_With all the love we posses, your loving parents,_

_Lily Amelia Evans Potter_

_James Joseph Potter'_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.'_

Harry's voice broke on the last word and Ginny pulled him into her arms, murmuring soothing words into his ear as he clung to her and sobbed into her shoulder as tears ran down her own face into his hair.

Hermione turned into Ron's embrace as tears ran down both of their faces too, in remembrance of the fallen Potter family.

'Harry? Do you want to look around yourself first? Or call the elves?' Ginny asked gently after everyone had calmed down and Harry had placed the letters safely in his pocket.

'Let's just have a look around first,' Harry replied as he took Ginny's hand again and began to walk up the grand staircase that took up most of the main entrance hall. They all stopped to look out of the windows at the fountain in the middle of the drive before continuing up to the 2nd level of the house.

'We're going to have to do this all over again at the Estate in the mountains you know,' Ron said while the rest of them laughed.

'One piece of real estate at a time, Ron.' Harry laughed.

On the first level of the house they had found the formal dining room, the sitting room, the kitchen, a smaller dining room and a bathroom.

On the second level they found a sun room with large windows which could be slid back to create the feeling of having no walls, they also found a smaller sitting room.

They left the sitting room and found a library larger than that at Hogwarts, full of Muggle and magical books.

Ron and Harry promised Hermione that she could come back after they had seen everything in the house.

Next door to the library was a large room filled with muggle entertainment sets. Three laptops sat on a desk next to a large sofa which was facing a flat screen TV. A stereo system was set up in one corner and DVD's and CD's lined the walls. A play pen was set up in the space in the middle of the room with toys scattered all through it. Harry and Ginny walked over to it and Harry leaned down to pick up a small toy snitch while Ginny leaned down to pick up a toy quaffle.

'I have a feeling your dad was set on you being a Quidditch fan,' Ginny murmured with a smile while Harry threw the toy snitch at her.

'Oh you're on Potter,' she laughed as she threw the quaffle at his head, efficiently knocking his glasses off.

'Oh no Miss Weasley, you wont get away with it that easy,' Harry laughed as he replaced his glasses on his face to see Ginny backing away slowly.

'Come on Ginny, you can't hide from me in my own house,' Harry laughed as he chased her out the door.

Hermione and Ron followed at a slower pace, listening to Ginny's squeals of laughter as she ran ahead off Harry, and Harry's laughing words to her.

Ginny was half way up the next flight of stairs when Harry caught her around the waist and pulled her against his chest, Ginny bracing her hands on his shoulders.

'Got cha,' Harry whispered in her ear before capturing her lips with his. Ginny sagged against Harry as the kiss intensified.

'Oi Potter, stop groping my sister, we have another two floors to look at!' Ron said loudly, trying to sound stern but failing due to the laughter.

'Ok ok, let's go,' Harry agreed laughing as he threw Ginny over his shoulder and marching up the rest of the stairs.

'Harry, Harry put me down, pleassseee, Harry,' she tried to sound annoyed but failed, just as Ron had, due to laughter. Harry set her down at the top of the stairs and looked around. They had come in between two sets of white double doors on to the left and one to the right with the next flight of stairs in front of them.

Both doors bore a small gold plaque.

Harry moved closer to the door on the right to read the plaque.

'Joseph D. Potter wing,' Harry read aloud, just as Hermione read, 'Daniel T Potter wing.'

Everyone watched as Harry pushed the doors open to reveal a long corridor with doors leading off on each side, ending with another set of double doors.

Harry motioned for everyone to open the doors. As each door was opened, light flooded into the corridor.

'Bedroom'

'Bedroom'

'Bedroom'

'Bedroom'

'Study'

'Entertainment'

They stopped as they reached the last set of doors. A small plaque on it read

'Victoria E Potter

Joseph D Potter'

Harry opened one door and looked inside. It was the master bedroom, about the size of the Gryffindor common room with a door to a large bathroom and two walk in wardrobes.

Harry opened both doors fully to let more light in to the corridor before they made there way back over to the other set of doors.

After looking at that one, they found the lay out the same though the interiors and colours and what was in the rooms varied.

They walked up the next set of stairs to come in between another two sets of double doors.

'Harry J Potter wing'

'James J Potter wing'

Harry looked at the other and Ginny took his hand while they looked through Harry's father's wing.

It was the same layout again, and the colours revolved around those of Gryffindor. There were plaques on the doors to the bedrooms though, unlike the other wings.

'Sirius' 'Remus' 'Alice' 'Guest'.

In the study was a mixture of things from early plans of the Marauders map and notes about animagus and werewolves to drawings of the Marauders, a baby Harry, Victoria and Joseph Potter and various other things including the house of Godrics Hollow. Harry realised that the drawings were his mothers, as he looked around and saw paint sets and pencils tins all with the name 'Lily' imprinted in them.

The next room which, usually had some sort of entertainment device or books in it, had toy upon toy surrounding a white crib in the middle of the room.

A large window, covering most of the back wall, was covered by a red curtain, which Harry and Ron pulled open to reveal a breathtaking view of the grounds. A lake with a few trees around it, served as a swimming pool, a full sized Quidditch pitch with rings stood a little further away from the house, while the rest was a neatly kept lawn.

They continued through the wing before walking back to Harry's wing. Harry opened the doors slowly and realised that all the doors in his wing were already opened, allowing light to flood into the corridor like they had been doing in all the other wings. They looked through 4 doors and found bedrooms again. In the room that usually held an entertainment centre, a wall of books and a large fireplace as well as a TV and a stereo were set up around the room.

Harry turned and walked out the door and into the master bedroom. It looked like the others, except the family picture from the sitting room was larger, framed and hanging on the wall near the large window on the left of Harry's king sized bed.

Ginny came sprinting past him and jumped on the bed giggling like a little girl.

Harry laughed and ran towards her, jumping next to her, efficiently bouncing her off the edge.

She landed with a thump before she burst out laughing.

'Come on Gin, I don't think the point is to sit on the floor,' Harry chuckled as he helped her up and put an arm around her waist.

'Harry do you want to call the house elves now?' Hermione asked from where she and Ron stood by the window.

'Sure lets go back down to the family sitting room first,' Harry said as he led the group out of the room and own the stairs, never letting go of Ginny's waist.

~*~

Harry and Ginny sat on one sofa and Hermione and Ron sat on the one facing them. Hermione lit a fire in the grate with her wand before sitting down again. Harry sighed and pulled the letter out of his pocket.

'Everyone ready?' Harry asked as he re-read the names on the letter.

'Yes' came the reply in unison, everyone looking excited.

'Krissy! Larsey!' Harry said loudly.

Two loud cracks later, two small elves, both wearing white shirts and skirts (one wearing a red skirt one wearing a gold skirt) instead of the normal pillow cases elves wore. They both looked at the four of them before seeing Harry and bowing low to him.

'Master Harry! You've returned! We haven't seen you since Master James and Mistress Lily went into hiding when you were only one year old!' said the one with the red skirt.

'But forgive us Master Harry,' said the one with the gold skirt. 'You won't remember us. I am Larsey and this is Krissy, we live at the Mountain estate when no-one is here.' Said the other, Larsey.

'Hello, well you all obviously know me but this is Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend and my two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger,' Harry replied making introductions.

'Pleasure to meet you all.' They both responded, bowing low.

'I'm sorry just to turn up and put this upon you after so long but some friends of mine are coming to live here for a while as there house was destroyed in the war. Do you think you could make up the guest rooms in all wings except Lily and James' wing please?' Harry asked, not wanting anyone in his parents' wings before he could have a look around.

'Of course Master harry! Are you staying for lunch? Will you be staying tonight?' Krissy asked enthusiastically.

'No we brought lunch with us Krissy and we will be leaving in a little while but we will be back tomorrow, ok?' Some of us will come ahead to tell you how many will be joining us for lunch and who will be staying.' Harry replied, happy to be on such good terms with the elves.

'Of course Master Harry, if you need anything before lunchtime tomorrow, just call. Enjoy your day, we'll begin to set up the guest rooms.' Larsey said as they both bowed to each person and disappeared with a crack.

Ron turned to Harry with a grin on his face.

'At east you don't have two more Kreacher's on your hands,' Ron laughed.

Everyone grinned and Hermione summoned the picnic basket and they began to eat. When they had finished eating and cleaned up Hermione turned and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry looked at her blankly until Ginny lent up from his side and whispered 'Library' in his ear.

'Hermione, you don't need to ask, it's practically your homes too.' Harry laughed. Hermione squealed and hugged Harry before pulling Ron out of the room.

Harry pulled Ginny into his lap and kissed her cheek.

'Do you think we'll ever leave now?' Harry murmured against her neck.

'Give her an hour today, she has all summer,' Ginny laughed kissing Harry softly before jumping off his lap and pulling him up with her and taking his hand.

'Can you show me what all that stuff does? The 'TV's and the 'DVD's? Ginny asked excitedly.

'Ok, ok let's go, we have an hour.' Harry laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her to the entertainment room.

An hour and a half later, Krissy and Larsey heard the door shut and two loud pops echo across the grounds of Potter Manor.

**Wow that was pretty long, did you likey? Did you not? Tell me so I can fixxxxxxx please I like helpful criticism it makes me a better writer.**

_I'm not talking to myself……….I'm thinking...verbally _

**Xx Lil Bodor**


	5. Chapter 4

**So sorry!**

Chapter 4 :)

Harry and Ginny along with Hermione and Ron returned to the manor the next day at 11:30 in the morning.

'Krissy? Larsey?' harry called as they entered the sitting room and set their bags down on one of the lounges.

'Master Harry, Mistress Ginny, Miss Hermione, Mr Ron! You're all back.' Krissy cried as both the elves bowed.

'We promised we would come back!' Ginny exclaimed with a smile, she obviously had a soft spot for the elves.

'Yes well the rest of the Weasleys are arriving at about 12 so we have about half an hour. Their will be 11 of us in total for lunch and dinner and we will all be here for a while just so you know,' Harry smiled as both the elves started talking excitedly about what they had planned for lunch and dinner.

'We've got everyone's luggage so we'll put these up in the rooms. If they arrive before we come back down let them in and call us down will you?' Hermione said logically.

'Of course, if you need us we shall be in the kitchen.' And they both disappeared with a pop.

'Come on, up we go.' They climbed up the stairs until they reached the first 2 corridors.

'Ok so Mr and Mrs Weasley are staying in the Daniel's wing, in the main bedroom, who has their suitcases?' Harry asked looking around. They had all shrunk the family's suitcases and trunks and made them weightless to make them easy to slip into their pockets to save them from bringing them later.

'Oh I do!' Hermione said, pulling them out of her bag and returning them to their normal state.

'Ok Ginny put Bill and Fleur's bags in there and Percy's bags in there and Ron put Charlie's bags in there.' Harry instructed pointing out the appropriate rooms. After that was done they climbed up to Harry's wing where they and George were staying.

'Ok I'm in my room, Ginny you're in the one closest to my room on the left. George is next to Ginny's and you two,' Harry pointed to Ron and Hermione, 'are in those two rooms which also have a connecting door.' Harry smiled as Hermione blushed and Ron pulled her into his room. Harry looked around and saw that Ginny had already disappeared into her room. He continued on into his room and set his trunk down on the end of his bed, deciding to unpack later that night. Looking around the glint of the sun off the lake in the distance drew his attention to the window. Harry walked over to the window and looked out of it, imagining all the good times the Marauders and Lily had here on the Potter grounds. Harry felt two warm arms surround his waist and felt Ginny's head rest against his back.

'Well hello there,' Harry said, turning in her arms to wrap his own around her.

'I wanted to come and see what you were doing,' Ginny said as she put her arms around his neck.

'Mmm well as you can see, not a lot… yet,' Harry smiled slyly. Ginny leant back in his arms and laughed loudly.

'And what might you be suggesting Mr Potter?' She asked, eyes twinkling.

'Why Miss Weasley, what makes you think I'm suggesting anything?' Harry asked, laughing lightly as he tried to pull an innocent face, before leaning down to kiss Ginny's neck lightly. Ginny moaned lightly and her eyes closed. Harry leaned down to kiss her on the mouth before a voice echoed through the house.

'Master Harry, Mistress Ginny, your guests have arrived.' Harry chuckled, his lips just millimetres away Ginny's.

'Your parents are down stairs, so are all of your brothers who will definitely not hesitate to rip me limb from limb if they saw me like this with their baby sister.' Harry whispered, his lips brushing hers with every word.

'I suppose you'll just have to tell them soon,' Ginny murmured back. 'I enjoy you way to much.'

'Come on lets go,' Harry said taking Ginny's hand and pulling her out of the door and down the corridor. They stopped at the top of the stairs.

Ginny glanced slyly at Harry out of the corner of her eye.

'Last one to the bottom tells Bill tomorrow,' Ginny said smiling innocently at Harry.

'You're on. On three, one, two-' Ginny shot off down the stairs before Harry could even finish the word two, laughing her head off.

'That's cheating Ginny!' Harry yelled laughing as he took off after her. They got to the second landing and by then Ginny was halfway down the next set of stairs to the second floor. Harry pulled out his wand and kept running.

'Come on Potter! Cant win a race against a little girl like me!' Ginny yelled laughing as she reached the top of the grand staircase that lead to the bottom floor, Harry only steps behind her, reached for her waist but she slipped away at the last second laughing her head off, the family waiting below was well forgotten by this time.

Ginny was halfway down the steps when Harry pointed his wand at Ginny who was still laughing and levitated her so she couldn't move. Both of them were laughing extremely hard now.

'Not… fair Harry… I can't… do magic… yet!' Ginny managed to choke out between laughs.

Harry ran down under her before lowering her to the steps.

'Oh no you don't!' she yelled as Harry kept running. Ginny jumped from three steps above Harry to land on his back.

'Ginny!' Harry yelled with laughter spinning around in circles to make her hold on tight.

'Harry!' Ginny squealed as she laughed even louder. By now, Bill, Charlie, George, Fleur, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley and Percy we standing in the foyer and the door to the sitting room watching the two of them enjoying each others company.

'Ok I call a truce!' Ginny squealed, neither of them had noticed the Weasleys at the bottom of the stair case.

Harry set Ginny down next to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest. Bill, Charlie, George, Percy and Mr Weasley all shared silent looks at this but said nothing, while Mrs Weasley and Fleur looked at them knowingly.

Harry leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent and looking deep into her eyes.

'I love you Ginny Weasley.' Harry whispered so quietly only she could hear.

'I love you Harry Potter.' She replied just a quietly. Harry's face broke out into a grin at the same time as Ginny. Ginny pulled Harry's head down and touched her lips to his. Harry responded immediately by deepening it. A second later someone cleared their throat from the hallway below. Harry and Ginny jumped apart guilty hands still intertwined. When Harry saw his adopted family his face turned a brilliant shade of red to rival that of the Weasleys and he ducked his head to lean on Ginny's shoulder, swearing lightly under his breathe. Ginny whispered something soothing in his ear and he turned to peak at her from her should, whispering something back.

'Harry, they don't look angry.' Ginny whispered at Harry's head on her shoulder.

'Really, you sure Bill isn't death staring me?' Harry whispered back as he peaked at her.

'Eh, maybe a little teensy bit.' She laughed.

'So not helpful Gin,' he said a little louder so that everyone could hear them as he stood up straight, keeping his hand intertwined with Ginny's.

'So how do you like Potter Manor?' Ginny asked casually, as if nothing had happened.

'Gin,' Percy started. 'What the HELL was that!?' he exclaimed.

'I don't believe that answers her question, Percy.' Bill said, winking at his sister and his adopted brother. 'We'll talk later Harry,' he laughed as Charlie and George grinned in agreement while Harry groaned.

'Come on we'll show you your rooms,' Harry said, his face still bright red. He and Ginny led the way up the next 2 flights of stairs to the Daniel T. wing and showed everyone there rooms.

'I'll come get you when Krissy and Larsey say lunch is ready,' Harry murmured looking at his shoes.

'Thanks mate,' Charlie said, clapping Harry on the back before disappearing into his room.

'Thankyou Harry, this is extremely kind of you to have us stay here.' Percy said, as Percy-ish as always.

'Thankyou, 'Arry, it is perfect!' Fleur said kissing Harry on the cheek before gliding into hers and Bill's room, Bill following her not before a nod at Harry.

'Oh Harry dear it's such a beautiful room, are you sure this is ok? We can always stay at Aunt Muriel's. And this room is so large, are you sure you don't want us staying in one of the smaller rooms-' Mrs Weasleys rant was cut off mid sentence when Harry enveloped the woman he had come to see as his mother in a hug.

'You deserve it, and I'm not going to leave my family with no place to go, you took me in so I'm just returning the favour. Really Mrs Weasley, I'd rather you were near me than far away.' Harry said so Mr Weasley could hear him too. When Harry pulled back Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes and she patted his cheek lovingly.

'You're such a good boy even after being through so much. Thankyou.' And with that she disappeared into her room.

'Thanks son.' Mr Weasley murmured patting Harry's back as he followed Mrs Weasley into there room. Harry turned around to see Ginny and George looking at him.

'What so I'm homeless!?' George asked in mock horror.

'Of course not, you're upstairs with us,' Harry said as he grabbed Ginny's hand and lead George up the stairs.

'This is your room, mine is there, Ginny's is there and Hermione's and Ron's are over there.' Harry explained as they walked into Harry's wing.

'Awesome, thanks mate. Be good Gin!' George laughed as she threw a dirty look in his direction as he went into his room.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Ginny were sitting together on the lounge in the entertainment room reading. Harry with his head in Ginny's lap had Quidditch through the Ages on his stomach while Ginny's flick through a magazine, absent-mindedly running her fingers through Harry's hair, when Larsey appearing in front of them.

'Master, Mistress! Lunch is ready for everyone if you would like to make your way to the dining room, Krissy and I will bring it out.' Larsey said with a bow.

'That's excellent Larsey; we'll gather everyone up and be down soon. Thankyou.' Ginny said clapping her hands together and pulling Harry up off of the lounge. They left their books and magazines on the couch for later and gathered everyone up.

'Lunch is ready!' Ginny called into the corridor that housed most of the Weasleys, having already George from upstairs. All the doors opened and everyone filed down the next set of stairs. Hang on a sec ill grab Hermione and Ron.' Harry said walking towards the door to the library where he assumed they were and calling out throughout the large room. Hermione and Ron came out and they all filed down the stairs.

'Harry!' Harry and Ginny turned around to see almost everyone except Ron and Hermione staring out the windows over the grounds and the front part of the estate. Bill, who had spoken, turned to look at him.

'How big is this place?' a look of awe on his face.

Harry scratched the back of his head nervously.

'Ummm, I don't know exactly, but as you saw there are four levels to the house and the grounds have a Quidditch pitch and a swimming lake and umm other stuff, we haven't been out there yet…' Harry trailed off as they all turned to look at him in awe. Ginny saw Harry beginning to close up so decided to take the attention off of him.

'Come on guys, Krissy and Larsey are waiting to serve up lunch.' Ginny called, putting her arm around his waist. Harry smiled down at her and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked into the large dining room. Harry and Ginny sat at the 2 chairs at the head of the table and the sat in the seats closest to that end of the table.

'Krissy, Larsey, we're all here!' Harry called into the open kitchen door.

'Hello everyone!' the elves appeared on either side of Harry and Ginny.

'Lunch is served!' both elves clicked there fingers and mountains of food appeared on the table, much like at Hogwarts.

'Thankyou Larsey, Krissy, have you eaten?' Ginny asked concernedly.

'Yes Mistress, we eat in the kitchen before we serve up the food. Is that ok with you Mistress? Master? That is what Mistress Victoria and Master Joseph had us do, unless we joined them on special occasions.' Krissy said nervously.

'Of course it is ok, we would like you to join us for dinner tonight as this is our first night in Potter Manor with what I believe is my family. Would you like to?' Harry asked, wanting to give them a choice.

'Yes Master! We would be delighted! Thankyou!' Larsey and Krissy both replied with large smiles.

'Excellent,' Ginny turned to everyone else who was just looking at them blankly. 'Dig in guys we don't want it to get cold!' She said and everyone smiled before digging in, complimenting the food and discussing Hogwarts.

'So Harry, I was wondering, is it ok if take some of the books out of the library and put them on one of the spare shelves in your entertainment room? Just so I don't have to go all the way down there and back when I need one?' Hermione asked halfway through lunch.

'Of course, I don't mind, do whatever you like with them. They're yours too. You're practically my sister anyway.' Harry smiled. Hermione squealed happily and jumped up to give Harry and hug.

'You're my brother too Harry!' she squealed happily. Harry laughed as he hugged her back before she went to go sit down again. As they finished up Hermione, Fleur and Ginny to Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley on a tour of the house after Bill had muttered something to Fleur who had convinced Ginny to leave them with Harry.

'Sitting room Harry?' Ron asked casually, getting nods from everyone, he led everyone into the sitting room.

Harry sat down in an arm chair while Charlie, Bill and George sat on the couch across from him, Ron and Percy leaning against the back of that lounge, all looking at him curiously, except for Ron, who already knew about Harry and Ginny.

Harry stared at his feet and nervously clasped and unclasped his hands on his lap, running his hands through his hair in a nervous gesture.

'Harry, breathe, we're not going to hurt you.' Bill laughed from where he sat in the middle of the couch, eldest brother gets to run these meetings apparently.

'When did it start?' Charlie asked curiously, he hadn't said much at lunch, just looking at Harry and Ginny as they unconsciously leaned against each other or played this the others hair or fingers.

'Well, umm, in my sixth year we got together and then I broke it off at Dumbledore's funeral because I couldn't stand to see her hurt, just because she was close to me and I didn't want to put her in danger but I really wanted to be with her and I never stopped thinking about her and then the day after the war when George found me and Ginny sitting on the window sill that morning we had been talking and we both wanted it together and then we told Ron and then we didn't know how to tell you and Ginny said that the winner of our race down the stairs got to tell you Bill, because you're her favourite apparently and the most protective and the eldest and the most likely to hurt me if I hurt Ginny, which I would never do because I love her!' Harry collapsed back into his chair and buried his face in his hands trying to regain control of his breathing, after his epic rambling. The Weasley brothers stared at him in awe. Harry stared at his lap hands in his hair, elbows on his knees, waiting for someone, anyone to say something.

'I can't believe you said that is one breath!' George said loudly with a touch of awe in his voice. Everyone who had been silent looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'Ok, ok back to the point,' Bill said as everyone calmed down.

'So you broke it off with our sister because you didn't want her to get hurt, that we understand and we are extremely thankful for. Believe me, I don't believe you would hurt Gin in anyway, its just not, well, you. And have you told her you love her?' Bill continued.

'Yes,' Harry said looking Bill in the eye. 'This morning on the stairs, when we weren't quite aware of you all…' Harry trailed off and turned red as they all began to laugh.

'What I can't believe is that you had to race our baby sister down 3 flights of stairs to decide on who told Bill! And you didn't even finish the race!' Charlie said as they all were overcome with a fresh wave of laughter. Harry stared at them incredulously.

'So no-ones going to try and kill me for daring to touch their sister?' he asked, trying to figure out what he had been so worried about, they were practically his brothers.

'Harry, Harry, Harry,' George said slightly breathless from all the laughter. 'We weren't going to hurt you in the first place, your our brother, that and mum would go mental.' He paused for them all to laugh.

'But seriously Harry, we know you won't hurt Ginny, one- because you love her and two- because we're her brothers, we trust you, we trust Ginny and we want to see both of you happy. I mean, after everything both of you have been through, we can't imagine a better person for Gin. And to think, Saviour of the Wizarding World is scared of the Weasley brothers!' Charlie said.

'We are a pretty scary bunch I suppose, when it comes to Ginny that is,' Ron mused.

'Except you Perc, sorry you just don't have the scary gene in ya!' George chuckled, looking up to where his older brother was leaning against the lounge with a look of amusement on his face.

'Ok, I think we're done here, go find Ginny before she comes in here and hexes us all for interrogating you, I don't like being on the other end of her wand.' All of the Weasley brothers shivered in agreement with George's words.

'Thanks guys,' Harry murmured appreciatively, before walking out of the room and up stairs to find Ginny.

~*~

Sorry bit of a filler chapter but I have another one on the way, I promise, I've ditched my homework to work on these for you, so if I fail, well I wont blame you coz I'm too nice for that =]

Xx Lil Bodor

_Imagination is more important than knowledge_


	6. Chapter 5

Hey Hey, this is, again, sort of a filler chapter, sorry should have an exciting or sort of exciting one up soooon like Sunday or Monday tomorrow if I'm really nice :)

Chapter 5

When everyone awoke the next morning it was pouring with rain. Harry had left the large curtain over his window open so he could awake to the sun but that was not going to be the case today. Today was the day of the press conference at the ministry. Harry looked at his watch and saw it was only 6:30 in the morning giving his plenty of time to get ready. Getting up, he walked into the bathroom attached to his room and got showered and dressed. Coming back out Harry went over to the window. Leaning his right arm on it he rested his head against his arm so his nose was practically touching the cool glass.

As Harry stared out over the little amount of the grounds he could see he imagined his Mother, Father, Sirius and himself inside on a day like this. Baby Harry in his playroom while Sirius and James tried to teach him about Quidditch, while Lily laughed at their wasted attempts as she sat in the large rocking chair and drew the one of the many, many pictures hanging up in her and James' study or sitting in folders in the drawers off her desk. Harry's thought wondered over to Ginny. His mind conjured up the memory of one of the games he had captained just a few years before at Hogwarts.

_Harry was circling the pitch from well above, looking for the snitch but not worrying overly much because whether Hufflepuff caught it or not, they would still win. A flash of red that wasn't the scarlet of his Gryffindor teammate's robes caught his eye. Looking down Harry saw Ginny zoom along the edge of the pitch unnoticed to swerve up in front of one of the chasers for Hufflepuff and intercept the Quaffle they had loosed only a second before at Ron. Catching it with expertise Ginny swerved around the Hufflepuff chaser and streaked down the pitch, her bright hair streaming out behind her. She had swerved and dove around the other chasers, narrowly missing being hit my a bludger by swinging upside down on her broom before righting herself in front of the hoops and shooting it straight between the Hufflepuff keepers legs._

Harry sighed happily at the memory as he squinted through the glass trying to make out the hoops of the Quidditch pitch on the grounds. Seeing them he imagined the Weasleys and himself out there on a sunny summer afternoon playing against each other while Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen and Mr Weasley was either watching or playing with one of his many muggle contraptions.

Harry thought of how they used to play games in the back yard of the burrow with the makeshift rings and wobbly brooms. Thought of that brought him thoughts of the Burrow itself. What would happen when it was re-built, would Harry go and stay there again, or would he be expected to stay here, after all, he isn't the poor little orphan boy he used to be, he was know a possible rich and extremely famous Saviour of the Wizarding world. Harry sighed and tried to turn his thoughts away from the world who thought he had saved everyone, when really he was just doing what he believed was right an what he believed he had a duty to do or die trying.

Harry was knocked out of his dark musings by an extremely familiar warm hand on his free arm. Harry turned and opened his arms to Ginny who immediately walked into them, wrapping her arms around his waist. Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her as close as he could, rocking them both slightly from side to side, trying to calm himself and drawing on her strength.

'What were you thinking about? You looked so serious,' Ginny murmured against his chest as she traced an imaginary pattern on his shirt. Harry sighed, putting his face in her hair and inhaling her sweet, flowery scent.

'Nothing, nothing at all, my mind was just… wondering.' Harry whispered as she pulled back, her eyes searching his. Harry felt like she was looking straight into his soul.

She put her head back on his chest and Harry tightened his arms again.

'You don't have to worry any more you know,' she murmured. 'The world is safe and the rebuilding process has started already. We're free.'

'I know Gin, I just can't help but feel that if I had given myself up a little earlier....' he trailed off and sighed such a deep breath that it seemed to come from his very soul.

'No! harry they gave their lives for what they believed in, there was nothing you could have done, Fred would NOT want you to wallow in guilt for something HE threw himself into with his whole heart!' Ginny said, her voice rising with each word as she drew back and poked his chest to accent her point.

'I don't want to talk about it, I just want to be with you before we go and face the world,' Harry whispered, opening his arms again. Ginny's face softened as she saw how much pain he was in, not just about that, but also because of being in this house, being surrounded by memories of all the people he's lost. Ginny stepped back into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips, Harry immediately forgot his worries and only thought about Ginny, the love of his life, the reason he came back from the dead.

~*~

'Harry Potter!'

'It's Harry Potter!'

'The Chosen One!'

'Our Saviour!'

The people in the Auditorium of the ministry didn't bother to quieten their voices. Ginny's thumb made soothing circles on the back of Harry's hand as they lead the way to Kingsley's office.

'Just ignore them, they don't know any better, they just want to thankyou, don't say anything, just smile and wave love, that's all they want, that's great love, come on into the elevator, yes Harry I know there are lots of people in there, no we cant wait for the next one there's enough room for all of us,' Ginny kept us a constant stream of soothing words to keep Harry moving through the large crowds of people.

When they stepped out of the elevator onto the floor which was once home to the offices of the most important people in the ministry and their secretaries. Now, only Kingsley, the new minister, and his most trusted people along with his head Auror were here, most out in the corridors talking to each other. When the elevator doors opened for them to see, Harry and Ginny with the entire Weasley family and Hermione along with Neville and his grandmother and Luna and her father they all fell silent. As soon as Harry with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna by his sides stepped out of the elevator the hall broke into applause. The rest of Weasleys, Mrs Longbottom and Mr Lovegood all went straight into Arthur's new office, which was the first one on this floor. The Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna walked up the corridor lined with ministry employees towards the door at the end labelled 'Minister of Magic'. They were nearly at the door when it opened and Kingsley stepped out grinning.

'Quiet down everyone, quiet down!' Kingsley laughed making shushing movements with his hands; the clapping died out just as Harry reached Kingsley and gripped his hand in greeting.

'Good to see you Minister,' Harry murmured still embarrassed.

'Well I assumed the clapping could only come from the arrival of you lot, and none of this 'Minister' business Harry, its Kingsley to the lot of you.' Kingsley replied happily before ushering them all into his office then into his meeting room.

Harry collapsed into a chair in the meeting room and leant his head back, closing his eyes. Sighing deeply, Harry felt Ginny's warm hand, stroking his hair. He cracked open his eyes a little and met Ginny's. She leant down and kissed him on the cheek. Harry's smile returned.

'I love you,' he murmured so only she could hear. She leant down and murmured in his ear, 'Love you to my wonder boy.'

~*~

After lunch with Kingsley and a discussion over what they were and weren't going to mention 12:30 came up rather fast and before they knew it the six of them were being led out to their seats at a long table on a stage set up in the auditorium. People and reporters sat in the rows and rows of chairs that filled up practically the whole space. Transmitters for the Wizarding World Wireless sat in each corner and flashes went off as they took their seats, waving to the Weasleys in the front row.

Harry sat in the middle with Ginny and Hermione and Luna to his left and Ron and Neville to his right.

Kingsley presented an opening speech, welcoming them all to the conference and explaining to them how they were going to get the questions out, going along the rows from left to right before randomly selecting a few people at the end.

When Kingsley sat down everyone stared at Harry who glanced at Ginny who squeezed his hand reassuringly.

'Ok who's first?' Harry asked into the little microphone in front of him.

'Hello Mr. Potter, Jodie Brown from the Daily Prophet. Where have you been for the past year, as you avoided capture, and eventually returned to defeat the dark lord?' the first reporter asked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione launched into the story, not naming the Horcruxes but saying they had to destroy some 'dangerous' objects that related back to Voldermort.

'Next question?' Ginny said, as Harry calmed down after replaying the past year in his head.

'Hello all, I'm Alexander Bright, what do you all plan on doing now that your quest is complete and you can live free lives?'

'I personally am not sure what I will be doing now, I'm just happy to rest for a while.' Harry said with a chuckle.

'Luna and I, along with Hermione plan on finishing our education at Hogwarts,' Ginny replied with a nod at Luna and Hermione.

'Neville and I are not sure what we wish to do but we don't think we'll be going back to Hogwarts,' Ron said happily.

The questions continued like this before one question, sort of off topic popped up.

'Yes hello dears, I'm Andréa Strewtt from witch weekly and I have a question for the boys. Our avid readers would like to know, what do you look for in a woman?' All the boys burst out laughing while turning red at this at the same time.

'I...I...I...Gin...speak...please,' Harry choked out through his laughter.

'Harry and I are currently dating as are Ron and Hermione, Luna is single and Neville...' Ginny trailed off as Neville regained his ability of speech.

'I am currently dating Hannah Abbot who was in our year at Hogwarts, so sorry Miss Strewtt but we're all taken.' Neville said with a chuckle.

'Miss Strewtt sorry about our behaviour it's just we've had serious questions thrown at us for the last 2 hours it was a surprise,' Harry laughed.

'Quite alright Harry dear.' Miss Strewtt laughed as she sat down. They continued on like that until Kingsley called the conference to an end and they all trooped back to his meeting room for afternoon tea.

'Well I can see you all had fun,' Kingsley laughed as he brought in an assortment of cakes and biscuits.

'Hey Neville I didn't know you and Hannah were dating, when did that happen?' Ginny asked from where she was sitting on Harry's lap.

'Oh...well...just after we went into hiding in the room of requirement.' Neville blushed and stuttered out.

'That's great mate!' Ron said happily from where he had his arm around Hermione.

'And when did you two get together?' Neville asked Ron as he pointed to his arm around Hermione.

'In the middle of the bloody war at Hogwarts,' Harry murmured.

'What?' Neville asked confused.

'They decided it was appropriate to have a full blown snog in the middle of the battle when we were trying to destroy one of the last Horcruxes.' Harry laughed.

'Oh ok, well that's great for you guys,' Neville chuckled.

Mr Weasley and Bill entered the room at this point and took in the sight of everyone laughing.

'Come on guys, dinner at the Manor tonight, everyone is coming, Molly wanted to make sure that was ok with you Harry.' Arthur said.

'Of course, use it like the burrow; it's your home too.' Harry said generously.

'Ok well Luna your father is there, Neville your grandmother is there as well as Hannah and the rest of us Weasleys are there too. Kingsley you coming?' Arthur asked happily.

'Would love to Arthur, ill just grab my coat.' Kingsley replied before disappearing quickly and reappearing with a coat.

'Let's go guys, Krissy and Larsey will be upset if we're too late!' Arthur chuckled and led them all to the fireplace in his office which led to them having a relaxing dinner with family and friends at Harry's new home.

~*~

Ahhhh sorry that was a sort of retarded not great, filler chapter, I should have the next one up soon coz I have like no homework but I can't promise as fast updates in the future :)

Xx Lil Bodor

_Imagination is more important than knowledge_


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok I lied its Saturday not Monday my inspiration died, so here it isssss!**

**Chapter 6**

'Harry? Harry love, you have to get up,' Ginny's voice cut through his dream and woke him up instantly. She was sitting on the bed next to him with her hand smoothing over his hair.

'Morning love,' Harry murmured. He grabbed his glasses and sat up. Turning to look at Ginny he saw tears in her eyes, the rest of her face dark and painful.

'Harry, it's...it's... oh Harry it's Saturday!' Ginny cried as her tears began gushing.

Harry gathered her into his arms and rocked them lightly.

'Shhh, shhh Gin, it'll be ok, it's ok, just breathe love, it'll all be ok,' Harry murmured as he realised just what day it actually was. Fred's funeral.

A little while later, after Ginny had finished crying, Harry asked,

'Gin, are you ok while I get dressed?' Ginny, dressed in a beautiful but modest black dress edged with lace, nodded and lied down on the bed, clutching the doona in one small hand. Harry looked at her worriedly the entire time he moved around his room getting dressed. Mrs Weasley had packed some of Harry's clothes, including his black dress robes, when they had left the burrow, and she had left them out on his dresser later last night.

Harry went back to the bed and pulled Ginny up so she was standing before enclosing her in his arms.

'It's ok love, Fred would want us to smile and remember him happy, not mope and cry about him,' Harry murmured in her ear as he rubber her back in soothing circles.

'Come on let's go down and eat,' Harry whispered, keeping his arms around her as they walked down to the kitchen.

Breakfast was a sorrowful affair. Mrs Weasley kept herself busy in the kitchen with the elves as she had for the last few days, while everyone else pushed their food around their plates or didn't even make an attempt to look like they were eating. Ginny sat with her head on Harry's chest tracing the outlines of his buttons while he held her with both arms. The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione sat huddled together not speaking just being there.

Bill cleared his throat and everyone looked up. All of the Weasley brothers stood and made their way into the sitting room. Harry only vaguely wondered what they were doing before moving his attention back to Ginny.

'Harry, we need you in the sitting room,' Bill said softly from the doorway. Harry looked up surprised before looking back at Ginny who smiled sadly and said, 'Go on, I'll be fine with Hermione and Fleur.'

Harry nodded and kissed her on the forehead before following Bill into the connecting room.

The Weasley brothers were all sitting or standing the same way they had the night they had talked to Harry except Bill was in the place Harry had been and Harry took Bill's seat on the couch.

'Today for the funeral, Dad has asked me to arrange everyone in order for the bearers of the, of Fred.' Bill started slowly, looking at everyone. 'He asked me to make sure all of us, all of Fred's brothers and sister were there in some way.' Harry opened his mouth to say something but Bill cut him off.

'You are Fred's brother Harry, you are a brother to us all. Anyway, we're having it arranged like this: On the left, George at the front than Charlie than Percy. On the left, I'm at the front than Harry than Ron. Mum and Dad will have walked up the aisle and stood near the site before we start. Ginny's walking in front of us. Everyone understand?' Bill asked as he finished his explanation.

He got murmurs of 'yes' from everyone and nodded.

They sat there in silence for a while before Ginny opened the door and looked directly at Bill, bottom lip trembling.

'Come on, its time.' Bill sighed as everyone stood up and followed Ginny out of the door.

It had been Mr and Mrs Weasleys desire to bury Fred near his favourite tree in the far back corner of the Burrows garden, just out of site of the house.

Everyone apparated inside a large tent near where the Burrow had once stood. All of the guests had arrived already and we're standing near the site where they were going to bury Fred. A large aisle separated the group in two. A minister stood at the front of the group as they all solemnly turned to see Arthur supporting Molly as they walked up the aisle to the depressing music to sit beside Hermione in the front row.

The Weasley boys and Harry all took their places around Fred's coffin inside of the tent.

'Ready boys,' Bill choked out.

'Never,' they all replied, before picking up the coffin and lifting it up to shoulder height.

'Let's go Gin, its time.' Ginny, who had been staring blankly out of the flap, towards the waiting group turned to face them all.

'We're still a family Fred, you'll always be here, alive or dead, you're always in our hearts,' and with that they walked out into the rain.

None on the Weasley siblings or Harry had cast waterproof charms or warming charms on themselves out of respect for Fred.

Ginny led them, head held high and face sad holding a single white rose, pale against her black dress. All of them, holding Fred's coffin, kept their heads up in respect for their fallen brother. Tears leaked from the eyes of all gathered at the sight of brothers carrying one of their fallen. The boys cried silent tears as they set Fred's coffin down next to the freshly dug grave.

They stepped back to stand in a line out the front, Ginny in the middle surrounded by her brothers and her boyfriend.

The minster started to speak, words about what a great son and brother he had been, but the words were empty. This guy didn't have a clue what Fred was like or who he was. When he had finished George stepped forward.

'Fred, my brother, my twin, my right hand man. We were close, some say joined by the hip and I suppose that was true. Fred had always been the closest of all of my brothers. He didn't deserve to go the way he did, but he did it for a cause he was committed to. Fred was a jokester and I expected him to pop up and be perfectly fine, but he didn't, not this time. He's really gone and we'll miss you bro, we really will.' George finished and stepped back into the line of Weasley children and Harry. Everyone who hadn't been crying was crying by the time George finished.

Ginny now stepped forward, the single white rose in between both of her hands. The wind blew her long hair in a stream of flame out to her left, her dress blew that way too, making her seem all that more venerable. Ginny placed the rose onto Fred's coffin and laid her hand beside it on the cool black wood.

'I love you Fred, I'll miss you big brother.' Her voice cracked on the last word and she fell to her knees in the dirt beside his coffin, sobbing into her hands. Harry rushed forward and gathered her into his arms. Harry helped her stand and supported her back to where they were meant to be standing. Bill grabbed her hand and smiled weakly at her. Ginny sighed deeply and Bill took her from Harry's arms as Harry's turn to go to the coffin came.

'Fred, you were always like a brother, you will always be my brother, always, no matter where you are, you will be. Miss you bro.' Harry said before stepping back and taking Ginny from Bill's arms.

The rest of the brothers said their bit and stepped back and before everyone knew it, it was time to lower the coffin.

The Weasley brothers, Harry and Ginny stepped forward and pointed their wands at the coffin. They were about to lower the floating coffin into the grave when to loud bangs went off and fireworks flew out of the tree above them and exploded in the sky.

'Mischief Managed' was written numerous times over and over in different colours close enough to be seen through the rain. All of Fred's friends from school laughed sad laughs and the Weasleys smiled at Fred's last prank.

~*~

After the reception at Potter Manor the family sat in the sitting room, the only sound was the crackle of the fire and the occasional rustle of paper as Hermione tried to hide in a book.

George was sitting cross-legged on the floor, elbows on his knees, head in his hands as he stared at the fire with hooded eyes.

Harry was sitting up on a lounge with Ginny stretched out beside him, leaning her head on his chest, looking at George or the fire, Harry couldn't tell. The night dragged on and Arthur yawned and looked at his watch.

'I'm off to bed kids, goodnight,' He said softly as he helped Molly to her feet.

'Goodnight dears,' she whispered looking at them all. No one else seemed inclined to move.

A little while after Molly and Arthur went to bed Bill and Fleur left with a quiet goodbye, followed by Percy, Charlie, Ron and Hermione. Harry didn't move but kept his arm around Ginny as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Harry got up slowly, gently lowering Ginny to the lounge and walked over to George.

Harry rested his hand on Georges shoulder and George dragged his head up to look at him.

'I'm gonna take Gin up to bed, she's exhausted. You should get some sleep, mate,' Harry murmured.

'I know, I just cant help but feel if I go to sleep then the day will really be over and he'll really and truly be…gone,' George murmured tear free. He had used all of his tears the 2 hours he stayed at the grave after everyone else left.

'Come on mate, lets go up,' Harry encouraged and George sighed and stood up.

'You right with her?' George said nodding in Ginny's direction.

'Yeh, ill carry her up and go to bed myself. Night George,' Harry whispered with a smile as George left the room.

Harry gently picked Ginny up bridal style and she shifted to curl into Harry's chest and grab his shirt lightly with her small fingers.

When Harry reached Ginny's room he pushed open the door and walked towards her bed which was only a little bit smaller than his own. Pulling back the bedding Harry setting her down. He loosened her fingers from his shirt and moved to her feet to remove her shoes. Going back up to her face, Harry removed the flower he had tucked behind her ear after the funeral and set it on the bedside table. As he bent down to kiss her forehead Ginny reached up and grabbed his shirt again. Harry was startled as he looked down to see her wide brown eyes staring at up at him sadly.

'Stay,' she whispered hoarsely. 'Please.'

'Of course, love,' Harry murmured, unable to resist the sadness in her voice. Harry toed off his shoes and socks and put his tie and jacket on the chair near the door.

Ginny held the covers open and Harry slipped in beside her, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest.

'I love you,' Ginny murmured. 'Thankyou.' She kissed his jaw before settling back onto his chest.

'I love you to, anytime babe,' Harry murmured back, kissing her forehead as they drifted off to sleep.

~*~

The next morning no one wanted to get up. No one wanted to face the reality that Fred was gone and that they had another funeral for 2 people tomorrow. Today they rested. No one except Molly was up before 8. Everyone but Harry and Ginny were at breakfast by 10. Molly called for them from the floor below but got no answer. Sighing, Molly climbed the stairs, and went to Ginny's room first.

Molly opened the door quietly and poked her head through, gasping quietly but happily at the sight that met her eyes.

Lying with most of the covers pushed off, due to the warm night, were Harry and Ginny. Ginny's hands clutched Harry's shirt as she lay with her head against his chest and her body pushed up against his, legs tangled. Harry had his arms tightly wrapped around Ginny with his head resting on top of hers. They were both still dressed from the day before but were smiling in there sleep. Molly smiled at her youngest and only daughter and her adopted son. They really were meant to be together. She didn't want to disturb them but they both looked thin and in need of a good meal after not eating yesterday. Walking quietly over to them Molly shook both of them gently. They both startled awake. Harry looked at Molly in horror while Ginny looked at her defiantly.

'Its ok dears, I don't mind if you sleep in the same room, just no funny business,' she warned and they both turned red. Moving to the door Molly turned and said, 'Its time for breakfast and everyone is waiting downstairs still in their pyjama's, so I would get changed into something comfortable and meet us down there soon or the boys might come looking,' she smiled as they both scrambled out of bed as Molly closed the door.

'That was,' Ginny stopped, looking for an appropriate word.

'Surprising.' Harry finished coming to stand behind Ginny and wrap his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as they looked out the window.

'So, wanna get dressed and meet me back in here?' Ginny asked turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Sure,' Harry said kissing her on the mouth lightly before slipping out the door, closing it behind himself.

Harry dressed in some loose pyjama bottoms and an old worn T-shirt sighing as he got rid of his uncomfortable suit, and returned to Ginny's room. As he opened the door Ginny was just folding up her dress from the day before, dressed in a white tank top and short emerald green pyjama shorts

Harry held his hand out and Ginny took it and smiled.

'Oh so nice of you to grace us with your gorgeous presence,' George mocked as Harry and Ginny walked into the dining room hand in hand.

'Hey-' Ginny was cut off by her father.

'Leave them alone George, why they are late isn't any of our business,' Arthur smirked as Molly finished whispering in his ear.

'Oh not yet it isn't,' George laughed into his toast.

'Got that right,' Charlie murmured with a wink at Harry.

Harry groaned and put his head on the table. Ginny squeezed his hand which was still entwined with hers on the top of the table, while glaring at her brothers who all became unnaturally focused with there breakfast.

Molly smiled sympathetically at the two before asking what they would like for breakfast.

'Bacon and egg's please,' they both replied in unison before looking at each other and bursting out laughing.

'These two have gone off the deep end,' Charlie said loudly.

'And there not coming up anytime soon,' Percy finished and the table burst out laughing.

Today was going to be a good day.

~*~

**What do you think? Any good ideas for what happens after they have all the funerals and such? PM or review me, much appreciated.**

**Xx Lil Bodor**

_Imagination is more important than knowledge…._


	8. Chapter 7

_...Today was going to be a good day_

~*~

After breakfast everyone had headed back up to their rooms to get dressed for a lazy day at the manor. Harry had lay down on his bed, still in his pyjama's, waiting for Ginny to come up from the dining room when he nodded off.

'Harry, Harry, wake up Harry, come on lazy you have to get up!' Ginny's voice cut through Harry's peaceful slumber as she jumped on the bed, already fully dressed.

'What's up Gin?' Harry asked, groaning as he rolled over and squinted at his girlfriend.

'It's a perfect day outside and you promised to get the brooms out! And we can go for a swim and have lunch outside too!' She replied happily still jumping up and down on the edge of the bed.

'Mmm ok, I'm getting up, I'm getting up,' Harry replied as he pushed the covers off him and sat on the edge of his bed facing Ginny.

'Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in the morning?' Harry murmured as he stood and drew her against his chest.

'I think so, but I don't know.' she replied with a sly smile.

'You're beautiful, love,' He whispered before kissing her soundly.

After they had both pulled away Harry said, 'Why don't you go and ask the others if they want to come as well, and then ask Krissy or Larsey to make up a picnic basket for lunch for everyone who wants to come and we can go and eat it at the lake after we fly for a bit?' Harry said as he walked over to his dresser to find some clothes and his swimmers.

'Okay!' Ginny replied brightly before practically bouncing out of the room, it would do everyone good to forget, just for a day, what had happened in the last year.

~*~

By 11:30, Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, Charlie and Bill were assembled in the sitting room ready to be off while Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Fleur and Percy had decided to stay at the manor. Krissy and Larsey had told them to just call when they were ready for the basket and that would save them from carrying it while they flew.

They all followed Harry and Ginny out of the house and towards a large stone shed sort of building behind the house. Walking in Harry lit his wand before flicking the light switch and went to work collecting things while everyone else stared in wonder. Harry stopped what he was doing realising no –one else had been into the building before as he had come alone the day before after Fred's funeral.

As soon as you walk in it reminds you of an extremely larger version of the change rooms at Hogwarts. Two doors on either side of the main entrance lead to showers and change rooms one for girls one for boys. In the main room, lining one wall were 14 alcoves with a cage to hold your broom and a hanger for your Quidditch gear. Drawers were located further down to hold items and more gear. On the opposite wall were 14 Nimbus 1997's the newest broom out when Harry's parents had died.

Underneath those were drawers with names on them. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Alice, Mary and Joseph all had robes in them with the same name imprinted across the back in a variety of colours. Many other drawers contained robes in all different colours, sizes and styles as well as protective gear for each position in different sizes too. For when people came to visit, Harry thought.

'Ok guys, the drawers without names on them contain robes in different sizes and colours, pick the ones you want, change the colour if you want, write your name on the drawer and put your name on the back, they are yours.' Harry said, holding his hand up at the protests being issued.

'I don't care! Keep 'em!' Harry laughed as they all rushed to the drawers.

'Gin? Come her darling, will you?' Harry said softly after the others had rushed off to get changed.

'What wrong Harry?' Gin asked. Harry was staring at the drawers with the names of his parents' and their friends'.

'Can you help me sort out my parents' stuff after Tonks and Remus' funerals tomorrow?' he said quietly. He wanted to get it done so it wasn't hanging over his head while he stayed here. He wanted to learn more about his parents and there friends.

'Of course, ill be right there when you want to start, but remember we don't have to do it right away, do it when you're ready ok?' She murmured hugging him tightly.

Harry opened his father's drawer and pulled out the robes, they were his size. Harry folded them over his arm as he looked at Ginny's arms.

'Found any robes yet?' he asked.

'Didn't have a chance to look with the boys there,' she laughed.

Harry smiled and pulled open Lily's drawer, her robes where Ginny's size.

Harry grinned and handed them to Ginny who looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

'Harry I cant wear those, they were your mothers.' Ginny murmured, though she fingered the soft emerald coloured fabric.

'And now they are yours,' Harry whispered, kissing her forehead.

'Ok, but I'm not changing the name, not yet anyway,' she whispered before smiling widely and skipping off to the girls change rooms with Lily's old Quidditch robes over her arm.

Harry grinned at her before closing the drawers and carrying his father's robes into the boys change rooms too.

~*~

When everyone emerged from changing, they all picked an alcove and left there swimming gear and other clothes in the drawers before picking up a broom and sitting down on the bench in the middle. Harry stood up and smiled, they all looked rather professional. Harry had emerald robes on, just like Ginny, George and Charlie both had blue robes, Bill had red and Ron had orange.

Everyone held a broom and they had decided on a three verse three game, two chasers one would act keeper as well and one seeker. Harry, Ginny and George took a side while Charlie, Bill and Ron another. Harry and Charlie were seekers, while the others were chasers with Ron and George the acting keepers as well.

'Looking good guys,' Harry laughed as everyone stared at him in wonder. Harry looked at them confusedly while Ginny sniggered behind her hand at his side.

'What?'

'Harry, you got Ginny to wear Slytherin colours, that's amazing! And during Quidditch no less!' Bill explained while everyone else nodded. Ginny couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and walked out the door and towards the pitch practically howling.

'They were my mothers,' Harry explained as he gazed after her.

'Mmm that might have affected her choice, eh oh well you did it, and we are impressed. So where are the balls?' Bill continued clapping his hands together like an excited child.

Everyone got to the field only to figure out they needed a referee. Luckily the rest of the people occupying potter manor had come out to watch and it wasn't hard to con Fleur into refereeing the game from the ground, while Hermione kept score.

Molly couldn't get over everyone's robes and had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face when she saw the names on the backs of Harry and Ginny's robes as they flew around each other in a tight circle.

They played a teasing game and had more fun than they had in a long time. The spectators cheered as Ginny and George scored again and a again while Harry circled the pitch looking for the snitch but getting distracted by Ginny as she raced passed him a small green blur with a mane of fire trailing behind her.

Harry's team was up 140-120 against the others when he saw the snitch fluttering at the bottom of the centre hoop under George as he saved another goal and flew off down the pitch passing it to Ginny who scored. Harry dove and was at least 3 metres in front of Charlie when he caught it and everyone broke out into cheers.

Everyone landed and celebrated a bit before the people on the ground decided it was to nice a day not to go swimming and headed back to get there swimming costumes while the Quidditch players headed to the showers to get changed into their own costumes.

Once in the main room, everyone collected their stuff and headed to one change room while Ginny went to the other.

The guys stripped off and dumped their gear in a hamper which Krissy or Larsey would wash and put back into the drawers and pulled on some board shorts before heading off to the lake. Harry waited in the main room for Ginny who was taking a little longer.

After about 5 minutes Ginny emerged with a towel wrapped around her self and her Quidditch gear in one hand. Harry took it off her and threw it in the hamper before turning back to her.

Harry could see the strings of a bikini tied around her neck and wanted to see the whole thing.

'Drop the towel darling,' harry murmured as he walked closer.

'Why ever would I do such a thing?' Ginny asked jokingly, before letting the towel fall to the ground.

Harry inhaled sharply as he took in Ginny's body. She was wearing a tiny, navy blue bikini that set off her pale skin and vibrant hair brilliantly.

Harry stepped forward and kissed her hard on the lips while running his hands all over her back. Ginny kissed him back with just as much force while she traced the defined planes of his chest, eliciting a small groan from Harry. Harry traced his hand over her stomach and brushed along the sides of her thighs. He backed Ginny against the wall gently and held her there as they kissed releasing all their pent up passion and desire. Harry pulled back and stroked Ginny's face softly with his fingertips resting his forehead on hers.

'I love you Ginny Weasley,' he whispered looking into her eyes.

'I love you Harry Potter,' she whispered back before kissing his lightly again.

'Come on Mr. they'll be wondering where we got to,' Ginny said as Harry picked up her towel and put it over his shoulder with his own before taking her hand.

They all spent the day relaxing by the lake. The kids all went for a swim and ended up pulling Arthur and Molly in to. They had a peaceful lunch by the water, talking about random day to day things that they hadn't been able to do for a while, like go to the icecream place in Diagon alley for a few hours to just relax. Or even, for a few of them, just walk down a wizarding street. They talked about Hogwarts and the rebuilding that would be started in a few days and what was going to happen with the burrow. Harry and Ginny talked with Hermione and Ron about what they wanted to do, whether the older three would return to Hogwarts or do something else. It was a great day and was getting late when Harry noticed dark clouds gathering on the horizon. Telling everyone they decided to call it a day and headed back inside for an enjoyable dinner before reality hit them the next day.


	9. Chapter 8

**Look double chapter!!!!! Are you proud????**

**Disclaimer for chap 7 and 8 hehe: I don't own =)**

Chapter 7

When Harry awoke the next morning to the bleak, grey dawn light, he sighed. Looking down at the beautiful girl curled up on his chest Harry gently eased out of bed. Standing next to the window Harry looked outside. It was raining again, fit for the day and once again he was going to have to carry two of the people he loved most, the last connection to his father, and his wife.

Harry stood there for a long time. When the sounds of footsteps in the corridor broke through into his thoughts, Harry went back to the bed.

'Gin? Ginny? Ginny love, come on, its time to get up,' Harry murmured into her ear, gently shaking her.

'I'm awake, I'm awake,' she mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She looked into Harry's sad eyes and comprehended what day it was. Ginny hugged him tightly before kissing his forehead.

'Mum washed your suit, it's in the wardrobe. When you're ready, meet me outside my room ok?' she said softly before walking out of the room. Harry got dressed slowly, not wanting it to be true. When he had tied the laces on his dress shoes he walked out of the door slowly. Knocking on Ginny's door he was answered with Ginny's back.

'Can you zip up my dress please,' she asked as Harry pulled the zipper up and kissed her neck softly.

'Thankyou,' she said softly as she slipped on her shoes.

'Ready?' Harry asked.

'Sure,' she whispered and they made there way down to the sitting room. No one even made the pretence of going into the dining room for breakfast. No one was going to eat anyway so there was no point of wasting food.

Harry stopped in the sitting room door, frozen. Sitting in one the armchairs was Andy and Teddy. Ginny tugged him forward so he was standing in front of them.

'Morning Harry, Ginny.' She murmured with a small smile when she saw them.

'How are you Andy? How's teddy?' Harry asked quietly.

'Have a look for your self dear,' she said as she put Teddy into Harry's arms.

'Hey there little guy, remember me?' Harry cooed at the little boy.

Teddy smiled and gurgled happily as he changed his hair to black and his eyes to a soft brown. Only with that action did he notice Ginny standing next to him with a smile on her face.

Harry was pulled back to the baby as he tried to grab his glasses.

Harry laughed and put him into Ginny's waiting arms. Ginny tickled him and he squealed with laughter, making everyone in the sitting room smile too.

Bill motioned for the men in the room to follow him.

Everyone followed Bill into the dining room knowing exactly why they were they're.

'Ok here's the set up,' Bill started softly. 'For Remus: Harry than Ron than Percy on the left and me than Charlie than George on the right. For tonks: Dad than Kingsley and 4 of tonks' friends as well. Andy with Teddy will walk first, and Ginny will be in front of us.' Bill turned to Harry.

'Just a warning, Andy told me that Narcissa Malfoy and Draco will both be there today. Apparently they will have 2 of Kinsley's Aurors with them so we won't have to worry. Just a heads up though.' He said gently. Harry nodded and went back into the sitting room.

Sooner than anyone would have liked they apparated to Godrics Hollow church, the site at which Remus wished to be buried. Tonks' wishes were to be buried with Remus so they were both being buried in row with Lily and James.

Ginny apparated next to Harry, holding two white roses not just one. They waited in the little tent with the caskets with four of Tonks' friends that had been Aurors as well. They seemed a nice bunch and shared stories about Tonks with them.

When the time came, a surprisingly quiet Teddy and Andy made there way down the aisle. They had decided to walk Remus' coffin in front of Tonks'. When the time came Ginny turned and smiled sadly, the roses pale, once again, against her dress. The Weasley boys and Harry lifted Remus' casket to shoulder height and once again began the trek down the aisle to the sad end for two of their friends.

After the ceremony, Harry stayed behind while everyone else went to the reception back at Potter manor. Harry crouched down on the wet ground and traced the names and dates on the two headstones.

Harry stood and crouched between James' and Remus' graves thinking. Sirius had never gotten a funeral. One: because there was no body to bury and two: he wasn't supposed to be in London at the time and was still in the eyes of the community, a mass murderer. Harry thought that it would be nice to have some sort of memorial of him. A headstone between James and Remus' graves.

'He'd like that,' Harry murmured to himself.

'Who would like what?' Ginny said quietly. Harry didn't jump. He had known she would have stayed behind.

'Sirius, a marker between his two best friends and there wives.' Harry sighed as he stood up and faced Ginny who hugged him tightly.

'Come here,' Harry said and sat on the ground, pulling Ginny into his lap.

'Hi mum, hi dad. This is Ginny, Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend.' Harry spoke to the headstones of his parents.

'She one of the prettiest girls you've ever seen Dad, really she is. I think Potters have something for red heads seeing as she's one, just like Mum.' Ginny chuckled at this and sighed against his shoulder. They sat there for a little longer and just talked. Harry conjured another 2 white roses and left them on his parents' graves. Harry sat and stared at his parents and their friends' graves, thinking.

James and Lily both died to protect him, for the cause they believed in but still, because of him.

Sirius died because he, Harry, couldn't control what Voldermort put into his head and tell the difference between dream and reality. He also died for a cause he believed in but again also because of Harry.

Remus and Tonks were both at Hogwarts because of the war. The war in which Voldemort only wanted him. The fighting that broke out only because Harry didn't give himself up fast enough. They, again, died for a cause they believed in but left there son alone, all because of Harry.

As he sat there Harry came to the conclusion that they all died, because of him. They weren't here today, with their children and friends, because of him.

Harry's eyes welled up and overflowed. The tears streamed down his face to mix with the rain that had begun to fall again. Harry let out a sob and buried his head in Ginny's shoulder as she knelt down beside him and held him tightly against her. She murmured soothing words into his ear and rocked them gently. He hadn't broken down like the rest of the Weasleys at Fred's funeral, he had wanted to stay strong for Ginny. But now, as he sat sobbing into her shoulder all Ginny could think was, he hasn't grieved as people died. He didn't cry when Sirius died. He didn't cry when Dumbledore died. He hasn't been allowed to grieve. There wasn't enough time in his life to take those days and have them to himself.

He never had a childhood, never.

~*~

They returned to Potter manor and Harry went off for a walk. Ginny wanted to go, knowing how unstable he had become, but Harry insisted that he needed to be alone for a while and that he would be back soon. Kissing her forehead absently Harry walked out into the rain, he'd taken off his jacket and tie and left them in the sitting room before rolling up his sleeves and walking out into the rain, hands in pockets, head down as the rain soaked him in seconds.

As he walked Harry thought. Sure it had been his fault, in some way, that they had died. But if the war hadn't started, if Tom Riddle had had a normal childhood he may not have become evil. He may not have destroyed the people around Harry whom he had loved dearly. Lily, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, Fred, they were all gone. All because they had to get involved in the stupid war.

Harry hadn't realised but he was standing in front of the Quidditch building he had had so much fun in just yesterday.

He walked through the door, his anger still building. If his parents hadn't been in the order, they wouldn't have faced Voldemort, they wouldn't have defied him three times and their child wouldn't have become the boy who lived. The boy who had now lost so much in his life. His remaining family, his friends, his last connections to his family. Gone, all gone. Because of that stupid order!

Harry couldn't handle the anger that had built up inside of him and when he saw the drawers and the names of his parents and their friends, their brooms with there names on them, their gear, and the odd bits and piece they had left in the alcove drawers last time they had been here, he cracked. Harry grabbed the drawers ripped the name plates off of them. He ripped the drawers out of their spaces and threw them and their contents across the room. He repeated this over and over screaming that it wasn't fair, that he shouldn't have been the one, that he shouldn't have lost everything he held close in the shortest amount of time. From one war to the next he lost so much to the first only to lose the rest in the second.

By the time Harry collapsed to the ground head in hands the room was in shambles. Uniforms were strewn across the room from one side to the other, the drawers were broken and splinter, some were still intact but scuffed from whatever they had hit as they were thrown. The name plates he had ripped from the drawers were buried under the other things he had thrown. A set of muggle cards he had found in Remus' drawer were spread throughout the devastation of the room, the bench up turned but undamaged. The only things left untouched were the brooms that had his family and friends' names carved into them, as well as the ones everyone had used today. The brooms were something he hadn't touched because Quidditch was one thing he could always return to. No matter who he was, where he ended up or how many people were left around him, the feeling of the wind in his hair and across his face was one thing he would always have. No matter what.

Harry sat there tugging at his hair and sobbing out of anger and grief and sheer unfairness of it all for how long? He didn't know, all he knew was that it must have been long enough for Mrs Weasley or Ginny to get worried and send out the family to find him.

A soft gasp of horror echoed through the almost silent room. Harry could only be heard slightly as he tried to get a grip on himself.

Harry heard a male voice say something and another male voice answer. Ginny's voice cut through the air, the only voice he could pin point in the state he was in. That was when it hit him. He hadn't lost it all. Sure he had lost a fair amount of the people he loved but a lot of them were still there. Ginny, the Weasleys, Neville, hell even Luna and Professor McGonagall.

Harry heard the first male voice again, which he recognised to be Bill, say something. The second male voice, George, said something back. Ginny put something in and two sets of footsteps made their way towards him, neither of them Ginny's.

Two large, gentle but firm hands went under his arms and pulled him to his feet. Harry looked into the concerned eyes of Bill and George before breaking down again. George hugged him tightly as Bill laid his hand on Harry's back. When Harry pulled back he sat down again and Bill and George sat on either side of him.

'What happened mate?' Bill murmured, as he looked around the room almost in wonder, at the damage he had inflicted in his rage.

'I just lost it. I couldn't…' Harry struggled for breath threatening to break down again.

'Handle it anymore.' George finished quietly. 'You're sick of the sympathetic looks you get, the 'it'll be ok' answer from everyone and the 'I'm sorry' that everyone you see says. You're sick of the way they treat you like you're going to drop dead if they take their eyes off of you for a second.'

Bill and Harry looked at George, and Harry nodded. George smiled a bit and looked around.

'It seems like you and I have more in common than I originally thought. For one, we both break things when we're angry. I fixed the room but you should have seen it, wasn't anything near this though.' George commented absently as he scanned the room.

'Harry,' Bill murmured, drawing his attention back to him. 'We understand. Seriously we do. You were never given the chance to grieve for anyone. You always had to be the solid rock, for Mum, for Ginny, for the family when the rest of us broke down. At Fred's you were the only one who could find the energy to persuade people to eat, even Mum was spent. You didn't cry when Sirius died, you didn't cry when Dumbledore died, or even at his funeral. You were never given the chance to so it just kept on building and obviously,' he stopped and chuckled. 'This is what happens,' he laughed gesturing to the room they were sitting in.

Harry chuckled a little and scrubbed his face on his shoulder, still a bit shaken from his rampage.

'You ready to go back in?' George asked harry after they had sat there for about an hour.

'Yeh' Harry said, his voice croaky from not using it since Bill and George first came in.

Bill paused at the door and waved his wand in an intricate motion. The room put itself together and they closed the door behind them. The rain was still pouring down but it didn't seem to phase any of the three men. They walked into the foyer and closed the front door, the sound must have alerted the rest of the family because they all came running into the entrance hall.

'Harry dear you must be freezing, here,' Mrs Weasley commented, before sending a drying at him, before doing the same to Bill and George.

'Come you three, everyone's already eaten, Krissy kept your plates and extra in the kitchen for you.' Mrs Weasley continued, ignoring the fact that Harry had been gone for about 5 hours and the other two had been gone for about 2.

Ginny came to Harry's side and looked at him tentatively. Harry, sensing her hesitancy, pulled her into a tight hug. Harry felt her relax and pulled back to take her hand as they went into the kitchen.

~*~

Later that night, Harry had left Ginny in her room while she got changed and hopped into his own bed. He heard the door click open and click shut in the darkness and the bed shift under a slight weight. Ginny's warm form slid in next to his own and he pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead.

'What happened today?' Ginny murmured as she traced imaginary patterns on his bare chest.

Harry sighed. 'I just lost it, I couldn't handle it. I got angry at them for leaving me. I thought it was my fault, but then I thought it was Dumbledore's for making the order but then I realised without them being the Order, they probably wouldn't be alive today anyway.' Harry said quietly, absently twirling her hair around his fingers.

'It's ok to lose it sometimes, Harry. I know George lost it the other morning. I had to fix up his room,' Harry laughed lightly at this and she smiled. 'But the point is, you're aloud to do that, you don't have to be the rock anymore Harry, the major threat is gone and we're still here to help you deal with the aftermath.' Ginny pointed out.

'I know darling, I know.'

'Goodnight, I love you,' Ginny whispered as she snuggled closer.

'Goodnight, I love you too,' Harry murmured as he kissed her hair and tightened his arms before drifting off to sleep.

**Review pleasseeee =)**

**Love **

**Lil Bodor**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, Harry and Ginny were awoken by a loud chiming echoing throughout the house.

Harry rolled over, tucking Ginny's head under his chin as he inhaled her scent, intent on going back to sleep when the sound was heard again.

Harry rolled away from Ginny to stare at the blurry ceiling before sitting up on the edge of the bed. Ginny knelt behind him and kissed him neck softly, giggling as he groaned when she did it again. She stood up, pulling a robe over the shirt of Harry's she wore and her shorts, grabbing a hold of Harry's hand and pulling him up, giggling again as he stumbled a little in his sleep deprived state.

He shoved his glasses on his face and ran his hand through his hair as they descended the staircase.

They were halfway down the main staircase, the sun from the large windows streaming in, before they heard voices. When in sight Harry stopped, still holding Ginny's hand, and stared. Kingsley was standing in the foyer talking to Molly when he noticed their presence and smiled.

'Harry, Ginny, lovely to see you both,' he said in that rumbling voice of his.

'Good Morning Kingsley,' Harry replied still a little stunned as Ginny yawned.

'I actually wanted to speak to you two as well as Miss Granger and Mr Ron Weasley, are they awake?' Kingsley asked.

'Umm I don't think so, I'll go get them and we'll get dressed. Make yourself comfortable in the sitting room, we wont be long,' Ginny replied absently when Harry didn't say anything, before she tugged him back up the stairs.

'Why do you think he's here? We saw him yesterday at the funeral,' Harry murmured to Ginny nervously as they hurried back up the stairs.

'I don't know, but we may as well get ready and go find out,' she replied soothingly, squeezing his hand quickly before she approached Hermione's door.

Fully aware that Ginny could wake the two of them at the same time, Harry went to his room to dress.

A few minutes later, Ginny entered, fully dressed, as she tied her hair into a pony tail.

'You ready to go down?' She asked as Harry tugged his t-shirt on.

'Yeh did you get the other two up?' He asked as he took her hand and closed the door.

'Morning,' A sleepy Ron yawned as they met them in the hall.

'Geez you look terrible,' Harry muttered as he looked Ron up and down.

'Shut it you,' Ron said waving a hand in Harry's general direction.

Hermione rushed out of her room at that moment and suggested we don't keep Kingsley waiting any longer, snapping us all back to the fact that a guest was down stairs with a very important conversation for us by the sounds of it.

They entered the sitting room to find Kingsley standing next to the empty fireplace, holding the picture of Harry, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and his grandparents. He was smiling fondly at it and turned in surprise when Harry cleared his throat.

'Forgive me Harry, I was just remembering that day. I took this picture you see. I came to see your grandfather about some Auror business, as I was one of his students at the time, and I met you and your parents here…' he trailed off as he put the picture back on the mantle.

'Anyway, I am actually here for a reason. Would you all mind sitting down? It's probably easier' he asked. The group of four split into pairs and settled on separate couches, Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny, holding her close.

Kingsley sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

'Ok so, I know that everyone is still recovering from the past few weeks and well the last year for most of you, but I have a few proposals. Now do not, in any way, feel obligated to answer today, or agree to them just because I have asked. Ok?' he looked at them all as they nodded confusedly, wondering what on earth he was going to say.

'My first question is what are you all planning on doing now? I know this was asked at the conference but I was just wondering if any of you have made up your minds, if not I have a proposal I want you to think about.' Kingsley waited as we all thought of what to say.

'Well Hermione and I have both decided to go back to Hogwarts, but after that I don't know and Hermione…' Ginny trailed off and looked at Hermione to finish that sentence.

'I want to find a place in the department of magical creatures. Something to help those that aren't held up to the standards of wizards, like house elves and werewolves and the like,' Hermione said quietly.

'Yes I recall you being very passionate about that particular subject Hermione. I'm sure, that if that is what you still want to do at the end of your NEWT year, we will find a way for it to happen,' Kingsley smiled as Hermione looked up gleefully, nodding enthusiastically.

'I can't go back to Hogwarts,' Harry muttered. Everyone looked at him with confusion and he sighed, looking up at Kingsley.

'I can't go back. The memories, the thoughts that go along with the place itself, I, I just can't,' He said in a defeated tone.

'No one is going to make you go back Harry,' Kingsley started gently. 'Its part of the reason I'm here today.' Kingsley looked at the room as a whole as he continued.

'I want to offer you all a place in the Auror department at the ministry.' Kingsley said, glancing at each of them in turn.

Harry looked at him, thinking. He had always wanted to be an Auror. And here was the offer.

Just sitting, open to him. But had he recovered enough to accept it? Did he really want to continue to fight, when all he had done since he had turned eleven, was fight. Yes, yes he did. If it meant he could live in a safe world with his family and stop the rest of his loved ones from leaving him, then yes, he did want to continue to fight. He did want to keep the lives of those around him safe.

'You don't have to answer today guys, just think about it, mull it over and get back to me when you're ready,' Kingsley said, breaking the silence.

Hermione looked around at us with tears in her eyes, before looking back at Kingsley.

'I'm sorry Kingsley, but I just don't think I could do it. I can't continue to fight any more. I'm sorry if I let you down.' She whispered, tears slipping down her face.

Kingsley rose and walked over to where Hermione was sitting, and crouched down in front of her, taking both of her hand between his own.

'I understand that child, I really do. And you haven't let anyone down, you've fought a war that none of you should have had to be involved in. Not a single one of you. You've done more than your fair share of fighting for your life. Just relax, go back to school, and we'll look after you when you decide on what it is you really want to put your skills to,' he said soothingly, holding her eyes with his until she nodded and smiled.

'Thankyou,' she murmured, smiling through her tears as Kingsley patted her hands one last time before returning to his seat.

'I will,' Harry said looking down at the hand he had intertwined with Ginny's on his lap.

Everyone turned to look at him, not necessarily in shock, as they sort of suspected he would take the offer, but surprise that he had made the decision so quickly.

Harry looked up and smiled a bit at the looks on everyone's faces.

'I will take the offer, but not for a little bit. I need time to, to…' he trailed off looking for an appropriate word.

'Get used to being free?' Ron laughed a little.

'Recover,' Hermione and Ginny both replied.

'Yeh,' Harry laughed dryly. 'I just need a bit of time. At least until Hermione and Ginny go back to school. Till September, that's all I need.' Harry said, looking pleadingly at Kingsley.

'Harry, I wasn't actually expecting a decision from any of you until school resumed so it really isn't an issue. You can take as long as you want it was a offer that will always be open to you four in particular, no matter when you may want to take it, it will always be open.' Kingsley said reassuringly.

'I will too,' Ron said firmly. 'But I'm going to have to talk to George about what he wants to do with the shop and such and if he wants to re-open it I want to help him do it and yeh. But I do want to take up the offer, not until the girls go back to school though. So September I guess,' Ron explained.

'Again take as long as you want and need ok Ron? Now Ginny I understand you want to go back to school and I don't expect an answer from you until you have finished your NEWTS. Just go back to school, focus on your studies and we'll get to your decision when you deem it necessary ok?' Kingsley smiled as Ginny grinned and nodded at him.

'Ok well Harry I have one more thing, I'm not sure if you want to do this alone though. Its about Remus and Tonks' will.' He looked at Harry tentatively, worried about his reaction.

'Harry we can leave its ok we don't mind,' Hermione started sympathetically, rising a little from her seat.

'No, no, stay I don't mind, Remus and Tonks' were your friends to,' Harry murmured, nodding to Kingsley to continue.

'Well, when it comes to Remus, he has no living family left. The closest thing he had to family were his friends. And between you and Teddy, you are the last living descendants of the Marauders. In Remus and Tonks' will, they left you, first and foremost Teddy.' Kingsley stopped as he took in Harry's look of shock.

Harry started to stutter out how he didn't know how to look after a baby and that he wouldn't know what to do and that he wasn't ready for it before kingsley cut him off with a laugh.

'Harry my boy, calm down. Andy is more than happy to care for Teddy. They just want you in his life as much as you can be. It said that they wanted you to be the 'Father you never had'. In other words, the father figure that Teddy won't have as all his male relatives are gone. You are his Godfather, so it was sort of assumed you would be.' Harry nodded firmly and Kingsley continued.

'They left you their house and all the possessions in it except for those that were removed and given to Andy as part of the will. Remus also left these for you.' Kingsley rose and pulled 4 tiny little wooden boxes out of his pocket. He placed them on the floor and waved his wand. They grew and turned into trunks, pretty close to the one Harry had taken to and from Hogwarts throughout the years.

'These,' Kingsley motioned to the trunks. 'Are the trunks of your parents, Sirius and Remus. The contents of them are unknown to me. I only know that they will only open to the touch of someone with Marauder blood or the blood of their partners.' Harry, was leaning forward in his seat, elbows on his knees, chin in his hands as he stared at the trunks.

'That's all I had to say today kids. I have to get back to the office but just keep in mind that if you need anything and I mean anything, that my office is always open and owls and floo calls are always welcome.' Kingsley said seriously as he stood to leave.

'Thankyou Kingsley, we'll keep in touch, we all will,' Hermione said with a smile.

Kingsley nodded and left the room.

Everyone turned to Harry, and Ginny sighed, looking at Hermione meaningfully. Hermione nodded and tugged Ron from the room.

'I need to go through their things today as well as these,' Harry murmured glancing at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. 'Will you help me?'

'Of course Harry. Do you want to take these upstairs to their wing and do it all up there?' Ginny asked gently as she pulled Harry to his feet.

'Yeh, lets get started.' Harry said vanishing the trunks to the next floor and taking Ginny's hand before leading the way back in time.

Harry stood, hand in hand with Ginny in the open doorway of his parents' study. They'd decided on the stairs that Harry would sort out his Dad's desk and Ginny would sort out his Mum's. They had folders that could be used to put the hundreds of papers that flew around the room in before they were boxed. They just wanted to sort through it and keep the important stuff, not take it all down and put it away. They wanted to preserve his parents' memory not store it away in an attic or basement to collect dust and be forgotten about.

Ginny sat down on the squishy black chair at Lily's desk and smiled at the piles of drawings, paintings, photographs, art equipment and knick knacks that covered the large surface.

She cleared the main stacks of drawings, paintings and the odd document or piece of writing, going over each bit and sorting it accordingly all the while occasionally asking harry what was necessary to keep out and what could be put in the folders.

The desk itself was much more organised now and the other little knick knacks and pictures buried under the papers could be seen

A framed drawing of James and baby Harry sat in the centre of the desk, uncovered by Ginny's sorting. It was beautifully detailed and very subtle hints of colour showed themselves throughout the picture the more you looked at it, although at a glance it was just a lead pencil sketch. Ginny picked it up gently, cautious of its age and gently ran her fingers around the slightly dusty frame, cleaning the glass with a swipe of her finger. Ginny jumped a little, being pulled so suddenly out of her reverie as Harry's hands covered hers on the edges of the frame.

'She was such a gifted person Harry. Why couldn't more people like her exist?' She whispered sadly, glancing over her shoulder at Harry's glassy eyes.

'She was unique Gin, but she shouldn't have been, I wish there were more people like her, I really do too,' Harry murmured hoarsely.

Their sorting continued much like this, every few minutes something intriguing was found and they had to show it to the other. Tears fell and laughs escaped as the smiles stayed permanently on their faces.

All too soon the study was completely organised, precious things put into Harry's room, others displayed on the desks, while others were stored into the desks.

Ginny rose from her seat by the window and tugged on Harry's hand. She knew he would put the next bit off as long as he could, but it would hang over his head, making him moody, dark, and brooding.

Walking backwards infront of him, holding both his hands, Ginny slowly lead Harry out of the study and up the bright hallway, towards the bedroom previously belonging to James and Lily.

They came to a stop in the doorway and Harry was automatically drawn to the tall set of drawers that would have been his fathers. Little bits and pieces lay atop it while clothes and other knick knacks lay within.

'Harry,' Ginny called quietly. He turned at the sound of her voice, noticing her still by the door.

'Do you want to just look through these, or pack them up?' she asked hesitantly.

Harry scratching the back of his head, looking around as he ruffled the already messy black mop atop his head.

'Uhhh, I think we will just look for now darling, I'm not sure what I want to do with it all yet,' he smiled sadly, walking over to envelope her in his arms.

Ginny wondered over to the little square alcoves that sat on one wall, books, knick knacks, collectables, photos and other little bits and pieces sat in the little boxes. Something different in each one.

Lily's dressing table sat on the far side of the room with a vintage antiquity sort of air about it. The soft bronze and pink hues of the sitting bench, table and outline of the large oval mirror reflected Lily's soft, warm, loving personality. Ginny ran her fingers lightly over the hooks and fabric sticks that held necklaces, rings, bracelets, earrings and broaches. The pearls and necklace pendants clinked together as she played with it. She outlined the patterns embedded into the silver of Lily's antique brush and comb set. Ironic that they were roses not lily's in the pattern. Ginny lifted one of the many perfume bottles to her nose and sniffed it lightly, closing her eyes at the beautiful smell at came out of it.

Her head snapped around at Harry's barely audible voice to see his head hanging out of the walk in wardrobe. He crooked his finger at her and she rose from her position on the bench to follow him into the large closest, if you could call it that, it was another small room basically, bigger than her room at the old burrow.

Walking in she looked around to see Harry standing in front of what looked to be his mothers hang up section.

He smiled a little at her curious expression as he pulled a emerald green skirt out of the large brimming rack in front of him.

'I want you to feel comfortable wearing anything and everything in this wardrobe. What is hers is mine. What is mine is ours. She would have wanted you to wear these, use the dresser, her jewellery, all of it. Its all yours not sweetheart.' He held her hand up at her her protests, letting his fingers rest on her lips. When she stopped trying to talk he cupped her cheek, smilling as she turned her head to kiss his palm. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, staring into what seemed to be her soul.

'I mean it Ginny. You never had the chance to wear girly clothes because you got the hand-me downs. Now you have the most extensive closet I have ever seen myself,' Harry's eyes danced with laughter as he said this.

'In particular, this reminded me of you. I love this colour on you,' he murmured as he held the skirt up to her petite body.

'Everything should fit, if it doesn't, we can alter it, after all we are magic,' he winked at this as Ginny jumped into his arm whispering 'Thankyou, I love you,' over and over again.

The rest of the room was pretty much sorted in the next half hour. Some photos were sent to Harry's room along with Lily's dresser and some of the clothes Ginny had picked, along with Harry's choices.

That left the trunks in Harry's room. Harry didn't expect much to be in them, but you never know what you might find you suppose.

Lily's trunk contained nothing out of the ordinary. Books that were still used for the modern 7th years were spread throughout the bottom along with romance novels and a poetry book. A sketch book with hundreds of loose pieces of papers sat in the top, every page except the last two or three covered with drawings of people, animals, Hogwarts, the grounds, her house etc. Some were coloured, others charcoal sketched, but all were amazing. Robes and pieces of winter clothing were spread throughout the otherwise uninteresting trunk of Lilys.

Ginny pulled a midnight blue jacket out of the trunk. Silver buttons adorned the front and the shoulders, giving it a military look. It cut off at her hips and would fit her perfectly.

Harry waved his wand at her and it vanished into his wardrobe.

She looked at him with a curious expression which took him a while to figure out was because he sent it to his wardrobe not her own.

'Most of your things are in here anyway, except for your clothes. Just move in here with me? I asked your Mum last night, she said she didn't mind seeing as you sleep in here anyway. That is if you want to, you don't have to,' Harry smiled softly, taking her hand from his seat on the floor next to her.

'Of course, just means i don't have to leave the room to change,' she replied with a sarcastic wink.

Harry laughed as a light blush covered his neck and face. Ginny made a baby noise at him and pinched his cheek playfully. He batted her away gently before closing the lid to his Mothers trunk and sending it his parents' room in the other wing.

Half of Remus' trunk was full of books, for school or for fun they were all there. Every subject he could cram into his already too full schedule he did, to prove to others that he wasn't dangerous, that he deserved to be at that school. Much like Hermione did to prove she was a witch and she did belong at Hogwarts.

Nothing out of the ordinary lay in his trunk or Sirius' except some prank plans and two framed photographs. One held James and Lily with their arms around each other and Remus and a girl arms around one another too. Harry and Ginny watched as the people in the background cheered and Remus and James both leaned down to kiss their respective girls. Pulling back the look on Remus' face was pure happiness, pure love and joy. Harry wondered who the girl was and set the photo on the ground next to Lily's sketch book.

The other held a photo of the four Marauders, Lily, the girl from the other picture and another girl. They looked to be the Gryffindors of his parents' year. They were all laughing the girls pulling faces and laughing at each other as the boys laughed and looked at the girls. James' expression of love shone through, Remus' much the same. Sirius was looking at the third girl, who was laughing hard with Lily. He had a resigned look on his face, pensive, happy, almost caring? As he stared at this girl. Harry wondered if Sirius had dated this girl. It was widely known he was a player, the biggest in Hogwarts at the time.

James' contained the same, a photo of a little girl and Lily was there as well. As harry vamished the trunks to his parents' room Ginny looked at Harry with an odd expression.

'Your dad didn't have any siblings did he?' Ginny murmured, taking the photograph and holding it closer to her face, inspecting the little girl Lily tickled.

'No i don't think so. Maybe a cousin? I'll have to ask Kingsley or someone,' Harry absently replied as he ran his fingers through Ginny's hair.

'Thats a good idea. She looks so much like James though,' she replied, struggling to hold her concentration as he brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck.

He continued to litter her neck with light kisses, smiling against her back when she shivered at a sensitive point. Ginny turned suddenly and swung one leg over his lap, effectively straddling him as she sat above him raised on her knees. She leaned down, hands on his face, and kissed him passionately.

She pulled back and looked at him with searching eyes. She brushed his hair off his forehead and ran her thumb over the lightning bolt scar imprinted there. Leaning forward she placed a lingering kiss there. She rested her forehead against his and took a deep breath before opening her eyes to stare into his piercing green ones.

A tangent thought occurred and she wondered how many of their children would inherit Lily Potter's eye. She mentally shook her head of the silliness and concentrated on the gorgeous boy below her.

'I love you Harry Potter,' she whispered against his lips.

'I love you Ginny Weasley, forever and always,' he whispered before pulling her down onto his chest.

After desert that night, everyone was lounging in the sitting room, reading and talking about various things as the wireless played softly in the background and the fire crackled. The rain had turned into a slight drizzle every now and again and the stars were working hard to break through the cloud cover.

Krissy and Larsey entered the sitting room, carrying trays of steaming hot chocolate, tea and coffee. They handed out the various cups and beamed as everyone thanked them gratefully.

'Thankyou Krissy, Larcey, would you care to get your own drinks and join us?' Ginny asked with a smile from where she was curled up against Harry, his arm around her shoulders, her head on his chest with a content look about her.

'Thankyou Mistress Ginny but we must decline, we are still taking stock of what is needed after being away for so long. On that note, Master Harry?' Harry nodded to Krissy to continue.

'We are running low on the supplies preserved by the charms Mistress Victoria placed on them before the war. We are in need of going shopping the next day or two. Are you willing to take us or are we in need of finding another mode of transportation to the Alley?' Krissy was wringing her fingers as if she hated asking for money and transportation to do a job she was meant to do seamlessly.

'Of course I'm willing to take you both! It didn't even occur to me we would have to go out for food soon. I'm sure Ginny would like to come and maybe Mrs Weasley?' Harry turned to look at the two women who nodded enthusiastically.

'All set then.' Harry beamed at the elves.

'Harry dear, why don't you set them up with some money and I'll take them around the alley, will give you a chance to inspect your new inheritance,' Mrs Weasley smiled from across the room as Harry blushed lightly at the words.

'No problem. Is that okay with you girls? I'm not sure how you usually do it is all,' Harry asked the elves, scratching the back of his head, smiling down at Ginny as she laughed at his unsure state.

'Shhh you,' he whispered, kissing her lightly before looking at the elves expectantly.

'Tis an excellent plan Master Harry. We shall go and finish our list. Please call should you need anything more,' Larsey grinned as both she and Krissy bowed and popped out of the room.

'Naw Harry got embarrassed by his house elves,' Ginny teased, poking his chest lightly.

'Hey not cool Gin, their technically yours too, that's why they call you Mistress, because they recognize you as being my love,' Harry's voice got softer towards the end as his expression softened as well.

Ginny's eyes were wide, but a soft smile played around her lips.

'Really?' She asked softly, amazement shining from her lit up face.

'Really,' he replied, leaning down to kiss her softly. Neither of them noticed the room was silent or that anyone was even left in the room when Harry pulled back and whispered, 'Because I love you Gin, forever and always.'

Harry pulled back sharply from the second kiss, which Ginny initiated when he heard Mrs Weasley sniff loudly.

Ginny sat up quickly, narrowly missing hitting Harry's head with her own, and hurried to the opposite lounge to kneel in front of her mother.

She gently reached up and pulled her Mums hands away to stop covering her face. Tears were rolling down her face when Ginny finally removed her hands and took them in her own.

'Mum, whats wrong?' Ginny asked worriedly, searching her Mum's face for reasons for distress.

'Nothing is wrong my dear, nothing at all. Everything is perfect. You're perfect with Harry is all and I can't imagine what would have happened if he'd-' Mrs Weasley couldn't say the last word as she collapsed into a fit of tears.

Everyone else looked either pensive as they thought about how Ginny would have coped, the beautiful thing she would have missed out on, or sad at the thought of those who DID die.

'Oh Mum, I know, I know. But he's not dead, he's here with us, here with me,' Ginny smiled up at Harry as he came to a stop behind her, kissing her forehead before drawing Mrs Weasley into a tight hug.

'I'm right here Mrs Weasley, I'm not going anywhere soon, I promise,' He whispered into the ear of his adoptive mother.

**Leave me some constructive stuff, some love and some reviews...**

**Lil Bodor Xoxo**

_**Because life goes on, with or without you...**_


End file.
